Kung fu panda 4
by Miley Wilde
Summary: Después de la derrota contra Kai, todos vuelven al valle de la paz junto con los pandas; pero hay alguien que no regreso a reino de los espíritus... A tigresa le llega algo que envió el orfanato, algo que hará que quiera saber más sobre su pasado
1. La historia y otra oportunidad

**Hace 25 años**

En un valle muy lejano se había un gran palacio donde vivían un emperador tigre y su amada Esposa. Todo era feliz para ellos, pues llegaron a tener 2 muy buenos hijos barones. Y cuando no creían que podrían ser más afortunados, años después tuvieron su primera hija. En cuanto nació, fue el día más feliz de su vida, ya que por fin, de su familia estaba completa.

-Niños... ¿Quieren conocer a su nueva hermanita?

-¡SI! -dijeron ambos hermanos con emoción

En cuanto entraron los niños, se quedaron maravillados al ver a su pequeña hermana, era una pequeña tigre bebé, con unos enormes ojos de color de ámbar.

-Niños saluden a su nueva hermanita -dijo su madre

-¡Guau! Es muy bonita, se parece mucho a ti mami -dijo el hermano más pequeño

-¿Cómo le van a poner? -dijo el mayor

-Bueno, su madre y yo pensábamos en Miley -dijo su padre

-Si me gusta

-Yo diría que le quedaría mejor ... Tigresa -dijo el más pequeño

-Me gusta, se Llamará tigresa. Pero le diremos todos Miley -dijo su Madre

-Buen Nombre Tyson -dijo el hermano mayor

-Gracias Percy

Pasó un año del nacimiento de la pequeña, y todos estaban más felices que nunca por la llegada de la pequeña princesa. Pero el emperador tenia muchas amenazas, y en una ocasión tratando de matar a toda su familia.

-¿Qué vamos hacer papá? -dijo Tyson

-Bueno a ustedes 2 tendré que dejarlos con sus tíos, él los mandará con los mejores maestros de Kung Fu

-Pero papá, nosotros ya sabemos algo del Kung Fu, podemos defendernos bien -dijo Percy

-Lo se Percy, pero es por su seguridad -dijo su padre -sólo te pediré que por favor cuides a tu hermano ¿está bien?

-Si papá, pero ¿que va pasar con Miley?

No respondió, solo miro su esposa con dolor en su ojos. Ella capto el mensaje de inmediato negando con la cabeza.

-¡No! No enviarás a mi hija a un orfanato

-¡Papá No! -Dijeron los pequeños

-Niños escuchen -dijo su padre muy triste -ella estará a salvo. La llevaré a un orfanato fuera del valle donde nadie pueda encontrarla, y cuando ésta guerra acabe volveremos por ella y seremos de vuelta a ser una familia.

Los 2 hermanos asintieron y fueron buscar sus cosas con mucha prisa, su esposa aprovechó el momento y se acerco a susurrarle a su marido.

-Shan ¿y ¿si esta guerra tarda muchos años?

\- Mei, lo importante es nuestra familia -dijo segura para después darle un tierno beso.

Después de una hora, los hermanos de la pequeña se despidieron de ella con una gran tristeza, Tyson al abrazarla se quedó pegado a ella un rato **_(luego sabrán la respuesta)_**. En cuanto llegaron a un lugar llamado El Valle de la Paz, dejaron a la pequeña Tigresa en el orfanato de Bau gu. Con un gran dolor decidieron dejarla en la puerta del orfanato, pero antes de tocar a la puerta,Mei se detuvo.

-¿Dime Shan enserio estamos haciendo lo correcto? sabes que puede correr mucho peligro

-Tranquila, ella estará bien y volveremos por ella cuando esto termine

-Pero... ¿y si no la volvemos a ver?

-Bueno en ese caso... no le pasará nada, pensarán que es una niña común -dijo Shan -además, es una bengala, será muy fuerte

Mei no se quedó muy complacida con lo que le dijo su esposo, pero tenia en parte razón. Lo que él no sabía era que Mei hiso 3 cartas; una para el orfanato; la segunda, por si no volvían y alguien llegaba a adoptarla supiera el Riesgo que pudiera correr la pequeña; y la tercer jamás reveló el contendido de ella _**(más tarde sabrán porque)**_ La primera carta era la única que tenia algo escrito en el sobre _Tigresa._

-No olvides que siempre serás una princesa, mi pequeña tigresa

 ** _(Obviamente todos saben lo que pasó después)_**

* * *

 **Después** **de la derrota de kai**

Todos los osos panda, los 5 Furiosos y el Maestro Shifu Estaban felicitando a Po, por haber salvado la aldea de los pandas y el mundo entero. Aunque no importa de mucho, ya que Shifu les dijo que ahora que no estaba Lord Shen, podrían ir con ellos al Valle de la Paz, donde estarían seguros. Después de unas horas todos los pandas estaban con sus cosas listos para irse. Pero lo que no sabían era que en otra parte cerca de la aldea de los pandas, había un leopardo que estaba viendo todo lo sucedido.

-¡Agh! me duele mi cabeza -dijo enojado- ¿dónde estoy? no se parece en el Reino de los Espíritus.

Se dio cuenta que estaba dentro de una casa destruida a punto de caerse en ruinas. Salio discretamente de ahí sin que nadie lo viera. A lo lejos, pudo notar que había alguien que quería ver desde que fue enviado al Reino de los Espíritus.

-¿Tigresa? -dijo para si mismo

Trato de acercarse para ver mejor pero vio que debajo de sus patas, estaba un pétalo rosado que tenia algo escrito.

 _"Todos se merecen una segunda oportunidad, no la desaproveches Tai"_

Volteo el pétalo y atrás vio un nombre escrito que lo dejó desconcertado. _"Atte: Ooway"_

* * *

 **HOLA AMIGOS MIOS ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO. ES LA PRIMERA HISTORIA QUE ESCRIBO AQUÍ SOBRE Kung Fu Panda Y ESPERO que les guste. SI TIENEN WATTPAD BÚSQUENME PauGarcía044. NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS. YO ME DESPIDO.**

 **ADIÓS!**


	2. ¿Mi ying?

**En el Palacio de Jade**

Po era el nuevo maestro de kung fu en el palacio. En ese momento viendo el entrenamiento de los 5 Furiosos. Levanto la mano en señal de que dejaran de entrenar un momento para dar inicio a los combates. Todos vieron eso y de un salto aterrizaron enfrente de Po haciendo una reverencia en señal de respeto.

-Chicos ya lo hablamos, no es necesario que hagan eso conmigo -les dijo po

-Lo sentimos Po, pero es la costumbre -dijo Grulla

-Esta bien, bien ... ¿Quieren ver si puedo superar mi récord de cuantos paneles de frijol me puedo meter en la boca? -lo dijo susurrando -estuve practicando

Nadie pudo responder ante la pregunta de su maestro por que antes de que dijeran una palabra, el Maestro Shifu entro por la puerta del salón. Todos hicieron Una reverencia ante la presencia del maestro.

-¡Maestro Shifu! -dijo Po con algo de alegría - ¿qué lo trae por aquí?

-Bueno de hecho quería hablar contigo Po

-¿Conmigo? o claro maestro, ¿de que quiere hablar?

-Bueno... me gustaría hablar contigo... en privado -dijo el panda rojo

Po asintió algo nervioso, pero se quedo en su mismo lugar sin hacer nada, después de unos segundos entendió lo que trataba de decirle el maestro y miro a los demás.

-¿Qué están haciendo ahí parados? ¡SIGAN! -les dijo Po

Todos asintieron de mala gana ante la actitud del panda. Mientras que Po, siguió a Shifu hasta el Salón de los Héroes, ya estando ahí Shifu se dispuso Hablar.

-Verás Po, ya que has logrado completar la mayoría de fases de tu entrenamiento, de lo cual debo decirte que estoy muy orgulloso...

-Bueno, gracias maestro

-Sin embargo creo ya estas listo para tu siguiente lección

-Bárbaro, pero y esa ¿cual es el maestro?

-Bueno verás Po... ¿cómo te lo digo para que no te vuelvas loco? -dijo Shifu rascándose la barba- Po ¿has oído hablar de qué significa el Ying y el Yang?

-Bueno, si algo, creo... si... se mucho de eso... del Ying ... y... del Yang también... -dijo balbuceando

-¿No sabes que significa, verdad?

-Ahg -suspiro -nop

-Bueno, El Ying y el Yang son dos energías opuestas que se necesitan y se complementan, la existencia de uno depende de la existencia del otro. El yin y el yang es un símbolo de armonía debido al equilibrio que produce la interacción de las dos energías.

-Ah claro, osea que ... -dijo esperando respuesta de Shifu

-Significa que necesitas encontrar a alguien que te necesite y que también necesites tu, podrás solo así podrás alcanzar un gran poder

-Espere... significa que ¿tengo que encontrar novia para poder alcanzar un gran poder?

-Algo por el estilo

-Pero... ¿qué poder podría alcanzar?

-Nadie lo sabe, todos los maestros que lo han intentado lo han dejado y pasado a la siguiente. Por miedo a que a esa persona especial le pase algo

Cada palabra que decía Shifu se escuchaba mil veces en la cabeza de Po _¿como iba a encontrar novia?_ Pensaba Po. Las únicas personas que le habían coqueteado una vez habían sido Song, Luxi y Me Mei. Y Ninguna le atraía mucho, excepto ...

-Y ¿cómo voy un saber quien es? -dijo Po

-Yo sé muy bien Po y tú también lo sabes

-Bueno ... tal vez aun no lo se -dijo Po nervioso

-Te voy a ayudar -le dijo Shifu acercándose a una ventana que hacia ver el salón de entrenamiento donde se veían entrenando los furiosos -tu eres como el Yang; eres el lado derecho de la esfera, de color blanco que representa el principio activo, masculino, luminoso y diurno. El dragón. Y el Ying corresponde a la mitad del lado izquierdo de la esfera, de color de negro, que representa lo pasivo, femenino, nocturno, oscuro y frío... El tigre

Po se sorprendió mucho al escuchar eso, de inmediato volteo a la ventana y pudo ver a su querida Tigresa golpeando uno de los guerreros de madera, tan fuerte que se rompieron una fila completa de estos. Po se puso algo nervioso al recordar que Shifu es el padre de Tigresa.

-Ah, y... espere ¿cómo sabe que me gusta Tigresa?

-Lo supe desde que entraste al Palacio -dijo Shifu mirando a Po muy sonrojado -descuida estoy feliz de que la ames. Tu estas haciendo Po, lo que nadie pudo hacer jamas

-¿Qué cosa?

-Hacerla feliz, antes era muy juguetona, traviesa, algo tierna y tu, estas haciendo que vuelva hacer la misma Tigresa que una vez fue

-Gracias maestro Shifu, pero no creo que yo le interese

-Bueno, no lo sabrás si no lo intentas -dijo Shifu- ¿por qué no haces algo especial por ella?

-Bueno no se si se deje tan siquiera, ademas no tengo una ocasión especial o algo por el estilo

-Bueno, puedo darte un dato, pero... trata de calmarte ¿si?

-Está bien -dijo extrañado

Shifu le hiso una señal un Po para poder decirle algo al oído.

 **Mientras tanto en el Salón de Entrenamientos**

Todos estaban meditando esperando a que Po llegara. De Repente se escucho un grito de ¡Q _ué!_ tan fuerte que todos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al piso. Y para desgracia de Mantis, Mono se cayó encima de el.

-Oh... mi... garrita -fue lo único que dijo para luego dejar caer su cabecita.

 **HOLA AMIGOS MÍOS ESPERO QUE LES ESTÉ GUSTANDO MUCHO ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO PORQUE AÚN HAY MUCHO MÁS. ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO Y PERDÓN POR EL PRIMER CAPITULO PERO LO CORREGIRÉ DESCUIDEN. NO OLVIDEN DEJARLO EN SUS FAVORITOS Y TAMBIÉN DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS.**

 **ADIÓS!**


	3. El mejor día de todos

Po estaba demasiado alterado por lo que sea que le había dicho Shifu.

-¿Que? ¿eso es hoy? ¿por que no se lo dijo a nadie?... ¿qué clase de persona no lo dice?

-¡Panda cálmate! no te dije nada porque sabría como te pondrías de loco

-Maestro Shifu ¿como puedo calmarme? ¿como es que no le dijo a nadie? -dijo Po arrugándose la cara

-Eso es algo que ella tendrá que responderte

-Bueno ahora que lo se voy hacer que adore este día -dijo po pensativo -¿maestro Shifu me haría un gran favor?

-Si claro Po

-Bueno... necesito que vaya al valle y compre... -Po escribió en un pergamino un par de cosas para luego darselo a Shifu - todo esto que viene en la lista

-¿Qué, pero... yo por que?

-Por favor maestro Shifu, escuche yo la voy a entretener mientras usted me ayuda junto con los chicos

Shifu no quería participar en eso, se preguntaba ¿que dirían de él viéndolo comprando adornos para una fiesta, o comida o algo? pero. _No, tengo que hacerlo, después de como me comporté con ella... tantos años de hacerla sufrir... como me encantaría verla de nuevo como la tierna niñita que solía ser. Lo único que puedo hacer es solo ayudar en esto para tan siquiera pudiera volver a verla feliz_ pensó Shifu

-Ah -suspiro -esta bien Po te ayudare con lo de Tigresa

-Genial vallamos al salón de entrenamiento -dijo Po

* * *

 **Mientras en el salón de entrenamiento...**

Todos se estaban reincorporando de la caída que habían sufrido gracias al grito de Po, Mantis por su parte aún seguía en el suelo por ser aplastado por mono. Po entró muy deprisa y apurados al salón junto con Shifu quien se veía menos alterado.

-Ah.. chicos tengo algo que decirles

-¿Estás bien Po? -dijo Mono

-Si cariño, te vez algo apresurado -dijo Víbora

-Y nervioso -dijo Grulla

-Si estoy bien -dijo Po más calmado -solo quería decirles que les doy el día libre

-¿Enserio? -dijo Tigresa, provocando poner un poco más nervioso a Po

-Bueno... gracias amigo -dijo Mono

-Esperen -dijo Shifu ya un poco apresurado -necesito que ustedes me hagan un gran favor

-Ahhh.. -se quejaron todos -pero maestros es nuestro día libre -dijo Mantis

-Dejan de quejarse y acompáñenme

Todos siguieron a Shifu fuera del salón, Tigresa que iba hasta atrás de repente sintió un brazo en su hombro, al darse vuelta vio a un Po bastante nervioso

-Tigresa, tu no

-¿Por qué no? -dijo Tigresa

-Bueno es que ... verás es el cumpleaños de mi padre...

-¿Cuál de los 2? -se aventuró Tigresa

-Este... este... emmm... Li

-A okay ¿Y...?

-Bueno es que me gustaría que me ayudaras a buscar un regalo para el

-Ahh... bueno.. es que... verás Po... no soy muy ¿como se dice?... no tengo tan buen gusto -dijo algo indecisa

-Vamos Tigresa si tienes buen gusto -le dijo Po -tienes un muy buen gusto y se que no hay nadie mejor para ayudarme a escoger un regalo para el

-No lo se Po...

-!Por favor! -dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito

Tigresa no podía decirle que no a PO, ella adoraba al panda y no podía decirle que no y menos si hacia esa carita que lo hacía ver tan adorable

-Ahh -suspiro -esta bien Po te ayudare

-¡BÁRBARO!

Ambos maestros salieron directo al valle, estuvieron viendo por horas que regalarle al padre de Po pero ambos eran muy testarudos. Si a Tigresa le gustaba algo Po le decía que "a su padre no le gustaba","que no podía usarlo" o que era alérgico a eso" Después de un largo rato de estar buscando Tigresa vio en abrigo de una tela como la que usaba Lord Shen **_(si la que se comió la adivina :D)_** pero esta era color verde un poco claro. Tigresa jaló Po del brazo para indicarle que le hiciera caso. Po y vio el abrigo que Tigresa señalaba.

-¿Qué te parece ese? -le dijo Tigresa feliz de saber que Po no le diría que no, ya que estaba lo suficientemente grande para que fuera imposible que no le quedara

-Vaya.. no esta mal -dijo algo impresionado

-Entonces ¿ese está bien?

-Si por supuesto que si

Po le dio el dinero al señor, el vendedor les envolvió el regalo del papá de Po en una bolsa.

-Bueno Po vamos a llevarle el regalo a tu padre

Po estaba por responder que si pero vio que el sol aún no se ocultaba, significaba que la sorpresa para Tigresa aún no estaba lista y si llegaban al palacio antes de los esperado... _No, no tengo que entretenerla un rato más hasta que el sol se oculte... mas o menos debemos de estar dirigiéndonos a las escaleras al atardecer_ pensó Po. Tigresa estaba por avanzar directo al palacio pero Po la tomó del brazo para que no se fuera.

-Oye Tigresa...

-¿Si Po? -dijo Tigresa poniéndose nerviosa por el atrevimiento de Po

-Bueno.. quería decirte también que si... querías hacer algo divertido conmigo

Tigresa iba a responder seria como siempre pero... por alguna extraña razón se puso nerviosa al extremo, se sonrojó tanto que hasta su pelaje no podía

-Vamos -dijo Po- ¿no me digas que jamás te has divertido?

Esa ultima pregunta hiso sentir mal a Tigresa _claro que no... ni siquiera se bien como se siente divertirse... no estoy segura de que significa que es divertirse_ pensó Tigresa. No sabía que responder solo se limitó a bajar la cabeza. Po notó eso y sintió pena por ella.

-Descuida yo soy experto en diversión y te ayudaré a sacar a tu niña interior

En eso Tigresa reaccionó de inmediato, levanto la mirada a Po y se le quedó mirando con una ceja alzada.

-No creo que puedas lograrlo Po

-¿Pero por qué no? todo el mundo tiene a su niño interior -dijo con una sonrisa- sin importar que tan maduros o grandes sean esos niños siguen ahí -dijo señalando el corazón de Tigresa

-Bueno es que... ¿como te lo digo para no matarte las ilusiones...?

-Descuida ya me dijeron también otras cosas que me volvieron loco esta mañana -dijo recordando lo que dijo Shifu

-¿okay? bueno... digamos que mi niña interior ya murió hace mucho tiempo... tal vez desde que tenia como unos... 5 años -dijo siendo directa y pensando en que Po se iba a quedar traumado de por vida

-Te digo algo Tigresa, los niños no mueren, siempre siguen ahí -dijo Po animándola -tal vez creas que tu niña interior se ha ido pero ella sigue ahí aunque no lo creas. Solo hace falta que tu la dejes salir

Tigresa se quedó pensando en eso un rato dudosa y empezó a recordar que cuando era niña era muy juguetona, risueña, alegre, feliz, divertida, graciosa, tierna y cariñosa... _¿En qué me he convertido?_ se decía en su mente la felina. Tal vez Po tenía razon y podría volver a ser la misma niña tierna que era, pero nunca lo intentaba jamás lo sabría.

-Esta bien Po -dijo decidida -vamos a divertirnos

-!BÁRBARO! -gritó Po

Se pasaron todo el día divirtiéndose justo como prometió Po; primero estuvieron tocando de puerta en puerta y luego corrían para que nadie los viera; después se fueron a jugar con los pequeños pandas **_(como Po en la tercera película)_** Po ya tenía un poco de experiencia en patear el pequeño dardo pero al momento de pasárselo a Tigresa se emocionó de más y lo aventó tan fuerte al cielo que hiso que ahora a ella le diera en la cabeza a la abuela panda, después de eso todos corrieron aunque Tigresa sintió cumpla, iba a ver como estaba pero Po la agarró del brazo para que se fueran rápido de ahí; por último se fueron a una montaña cerca del valle, Po puso 2 tablas de madera en el piso y le indicó a Tigresa que se sentara en una, ella obedeció dudosa y después de unos pensó bien lo que quería hacer Po.

-Oye Po creo que me... Ahhhh!

No le dio tiempo de arrepentirse ya que Po empujó la tabla donde estaba sentada y se deslizó hacia abajo. Po gritaba de alegría y de emoción, con Tigresa... bueno al principio le aterrorizaba pero poco a poco le empezó a gustar bastante. Cuando ya estaban abajo ahora si se dirigían hacia el Palacio de Jade . Tigresa se veía muy feliz por el gran día que le hiso pasar Po. Pasaron cerca del restaurante del señor Ping y recordó el regalo.

-¡Oh diablos! teníamos que entregarle el regalo a tu padre, si quieres tu ve a dárselo y yo convenceré a los chicos para que no te ahorquen por tardarte en preparar la cena

-Bueno digamos que no es tan urgente hacer ahora... -dijo Po nervioso

-¿A qué te refieres Po? dijiste que hoy era el cumpleaños de tu padre y...

-Ya se lo que dije -dijo interrumpiéndola -de hecho creo que su cumpleaños será dentro de... no se... unos 3 meses creo

-¿Qué? pero... pero... ¿entonces por qué fuimos a comprar el regalo?

-Bueno de hecho fue para darte un día espectacular, pero de cualquier forma hoy es el cumpleaños de alguien...

-Pero... ¿de quién?

-Pues... el tuyo

Tigresa se sorprendió mucho al escuchar eso ¿como rayos pudo haber olvidado su propio cumpleaños? sabía muy bien todas la fechas menos la suya... bueno si la sabía mas o menos pero no exactamente que día.

-Se que tal vez no sepas muy bien que es hoy pero Shifu me dijo que exactamente es hoy 3 de diciembre -dijo Po- -escucha Shifu me dijo que no lo celebras y tranquila no te diré que está mal pero... cumples un día mas de que estás viva y deberías sentirte feliz de saberlo.

-...Bueno creo que tienes razón -dijo con la cabeza agachada

-Y espero que no te moleste que te preparé una sorpresa

-¿Enserio? -dijo incrédula

-Si... te está esperando en el Palacio de Jade y...

No pudo terminar de hablar por que Tigresa se le abalanzo a Po dándole un salvaje pero tierno abrazo, Po se puso algo nervoso por la actitud de la felina pero de una forma feliz le correspondió el abrazo.

-Gracias Po -dijo sin romper el abrazo y con una lágrima cayendo por su rostro

-Pero ¿por qué?

-...Por darme el mejor día de todos

 ** _HOLA CHICOS ESPERO QUE LES ESTÉ GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA, ES UN POCO LARGA Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. NO OLVIDEN DARLE ME GUSTA Y POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS. ¿QUÉ PASARÁ CON TIGRESA? ¿QUE SORPRESA LE ESTARÁ AGUARDANDO EN EL PALACIO? ¿CUANDO VOLVERÁ APARECER TAI LUNG? DESCUBRANLO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO BYE !_**


	4. El collar y la canción

**El collar y la canción**

* * *

Después de ese abrazo que le dio Tigresa. Po se sintió más vivo que nunca, tanto que sintió que el festejado era de él y no Tigresa o eso creía. Por otro lado Tigresa nunca había sido tan feliz en su vida, ese sin duda había sido el mejor cumpleaños que había tenido en su vida. _Cada vez me sorprendes más panda_ pensó Tigresa, estuvieron un rato en silencio subiendo las escaleras para llegar al palacio, no era un silencio incómodo sino agradable. Ambos por más que trataban no podían quitar esas sonrisas de sus bocas, ese era de sin duda el día más feliz para ambos. Después de unos minutos llegaron hasta arriba, en eso Po recordó la sorpresa, que Tigresa por suerte había olvidado por completo.

Antes de que Tigresa siguiera su camino Po la tomó de la muñeca indicándole que se detuviera.

-Espera… Tigresa

-¿Qué sucede Po? –preguntó la felina

-Bueno, quiero que me acompañes a algo… por favor –dijo nervioso

Tigresa se súper emocionó por eso. _No puedo creerlo ¿aún hay más sorpresas?_ pensó ella. Estaba tan feliz que apenas podía ocultarlo de Po, pero él no era tonto y lo notaba fácilmente pero le parecía tierno viniendo de ella.

-Este… claro Po… lo que tú digas,… vamos

Ella se trató de adelantar por medio de nervios, pero se detuvo al no saber a dónde ir; mientras Po se estaba riendo de ella en su mente por su tierno nerviosismo. Tigresa dio media vuelta quedando viendo a Po y sonrió nerviosa.

-Ja, mm… ¿a dónde vamos?

Po emitió una pequeña carcajada por la pregunta de Tigresa, para él se veía como una niña pequeña emocionada por ir a comprar dulces, la felina miró la carcajada del panda y se ruborizo de vergüenza absoluta. Po iba ahora a burlarse del sonrojo de Tigresa, pero pensó que le daría un puñetazo en la cara o que se desmayaría de tanta vergüenza, así que solo se limitó a sonreírle tiernamente.

-Ven yo te guío

-Gracias –dijo Tigresa

-Ah… -dijo Po poniéndose enfrente de Tigresa para lograr detenerla –pero antes de ir necesito que te pongas esto –dijo sacando una venda negra del bolsillo de su pantalón

-Wow… Wow… Wow, espera ¿para qué quieres vendarme los ojos? –dijo desconfiada y algo alterada

-Tranquila, es una sorpresa y no quiero que lo arruines –dijo Po en tono de burla –vamos, confía en mi

Tigresa lo observó unos segundos dudosos. Confiar, apenas confió en mi propia sombra pensó ella. Pero al parecer Po era una excepción, el nunca haría nada para lastimarla o la traicionaría. Le dio una sonrisa al panda y cerró los ojos, Po lentamente le puso la venda en los ojos y no pudo evitar sentir su suave pelaje de Tigresa. Por un momento agradeció que Tigresa tuviera los ojos tapados para que no viera su sonrojo.

Po trataba de guiar a Tigresa hacia la cocina de forma segura pero ella era algo testaruda y desconfiada, se tardaron unos minutos en llegar a la cocina pero después de tantos rodeos por parte de ambos al fin legaron. Al llegar Po detuvo a Tigresa de los hombros esperando a que todos se fueran a sus posiciones, ya estando todos en sus lugares Po le indicó a Tigresa que se quitara la venda. Ella obedeció y al quitársela se maravilló.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Tigresa! –dijeron todos al unisonido y con gran alegría

Tigresa quedó muy sorprendida. En la mesa había muchos pasteles de luna que por su olor sabía que estaban deliciosos. Todos estaban presentes allí. El Maestro Shifu, Víbora su mejor amiga, sus compañero Grulla, Mono y Mantis y por supuesto Po. Tigresa no podía articular palabra alguna, nunca pensó que alguna persona la quisiera tanto como para hacerle algo como eso.

-Wow… es… es…, maravilloso chicos –dijo tratando de mantener su postura radical

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó Víbora

-Por supuesto, pero… ¿Por qué pasteles de luna? –Preguntó la felina -¿no se supone que sólo se comen en el festival?

-Sí, pero Víbora nos dijo que te encantaban y decidimos hacer unos –dijo Mantis

-Y todo fue idea del Guerrero Dragón –dijo Shifu

Tigresa miró nuevamente al panda que estaba detrás de ella sonriéndole algo nervioso, nunca pensó que hubiera alguien en el mundo que la pudiera hacer tan feliz. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo… pero tuvo que contenerse ya que no sabía que pensarían los demás. Tal vez lo haya abrazado en la cárcel de la ciudad de Gogmen, pero esto era diferente. El de seguro no necesitaba un abrazo en ese momento o eso creía ella. Lo único que pudo hacer fue darle una de las mejores sonrisas que podía hacer lo cual le costó mucho ya que no era su costumbre.

-Muchas gracias Po, todo es maravilloso –dijo controlándose

-Es bueno saber que te gustó –dijo con una ancha sonrisa

-Bueno –dijo Víbora agarrando su muñeca para acercarla a los pasteles de luna que había amontonados dentro de una pequeña olla. En la punta, había una vela clavada en uno de los pequeños pasteles de luna –es hora de que la cumpleañera pida su deseo

¿Qué podría pedir? Tenía casi todo lo que había deseado. Ser una gran maestra del kung fu y… y… creo que eso fue todo. Nunca había conocido a su verdadera familia preguntándose ¿Por qué la abandonaron? ¿Acaso no la querían? , su maestro que la adopto y que fue su figura paterna desde los 5 años nunca le había mostrado una señal de cariño tanto que hacía dudar a Tigresa ¿por qué la adoptó si parecía que no la quería? Solo una vez le dijo "estoy orgulloso de ti" y eso fue lo único, y luego cuando pensó que iba a tener el título de Guerrero Dragón para que su maestro estuviera feliz y que al fin le dijera un simple TE-QUIERO. Pero no, un panda se había puesto en su camino. Al principio lo odiaba con todo su ser pero con el tiempo se volvieron mejores amigos y después de hoy nunca olvidaría a ese panda que le cambió la vida. Desde que Po había llegado era distinta, de repente se sentía como la pequeña niñita que solía ser antes. "Deseo… encontrar a mi familia, saber quién soy y que mi maestro me dé lo que nunca me dio. Cariño."

Sopló las velas apagándolas con su aire, todos los presentes aplaudieron felizmente. De pronto de los pasteles sale una pequeña pandita con ojos color violeta sosteniendo la figura de acción de Tigresa.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, bebé con rayas! –dijo Lei Lei alzando sus bracitos

Tigresa casi suelta un enorme "Sopló las velas apagándolas con su aire, todos los presentes aplaudieron felizmente. De pronto de los pasteles sale una pequeña pandita con ojos color violeta sosteniendo la figura de acción de Tigresa.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, bebé con rayas! –dijo Lei Lei alzando sus bracitos

Tigresa casi suelta un enorme "Owww" de la ternura. Si no estuviera enfrente de sus compañeros y maestro lo habría hecho. Lei Lei era una adorable pandita que había conocido al llegar a la aldea de los pandas. Cuando llegó toda adolorida a la aldea por la batalla que había tenido contra Kai, Po la cargó para lograr ponerla de pie sin embargo tuvo que sostenerse del brazo del panda para evitar caerse, hasta que llegó Lei Lei corriendo hacia ella para recibirla con abrazo tan fuerte que hiso que se quejara y casi se cae hacia atrás si no hubiera sido por Po que sostuvo más fuerte. El tiempo que estuvo allí hiso que se empezara a encariñar cada vez más de la pequeña panda. Cuando Kai fue derrotado decidió llevarse a Lei Lei al Palacio de Jade, al principio temía lo que pensaran los demás pero al finar todos terminaron aceptándolo de la mejor forma. Tigresa tomó a Lei Lei de los brazos para darle un gran abrazo.

-Gracias Lei Lei –dijo la felina

-Bueno, ¡hora de comer pastel de luna! –gritó la pequeña pandita

-¡SI! –gritaron todos menos Tigresa

Al sentarse escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta. Shifu fue abrir la puerta diciéndoles que ellos continuaran, pero nadie pudo evitar y se quedaron callados para escuchar quien era.

-¿Maestro Shifu? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? –preguntó Zeng

-Ah… Zeng, nada… nada importante –dijo Shifu

¿Acaso ella no era importante? ¿Por qué lo decía como si estuviera tratando de ocultarlo? No tenía sentido común, era su hija adoptiva. Cómo puede darle vergüenza decir "es el cumpleaños de Tigresa" Eso sí que la hiso enojar.

-Bueno ¿podría darle esto? –dijo Zeng

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién lo envía?

-Lo envían del orfanato de Bao Gu, tal vez era algo que le dejaron a ser pequeña

Que extraño, pensó tigresa. Nunca le habían enviado algo el orfanato. De hecho nunca le habían dado algo dese que estuvo ahí, sobre todo cuando se fue. Algo le decía que apenas se habían enterado que el monstruo de Bao Gu no era nada más que la misma Maestra Tigresa.

-Ah… ah… si… yo se la daré… gracias Zeng –dijo tartamudo y con miedo en su voz

-¿Está usted bien Maestro Shifu? –preguntó el ganso

-Si estoy bien –dijo serrando la puerta lentamente

Al volver pensaban que el maestro Shifu traería consigo algo, pero solo tenía las manos atrás. Tenía una cara de preocupación, se veía como el día que se enteró de que Tai Lung había escapado de prisión.

-¿Pasa algo maestro? –preguntó Víbora

-Sí, si si…. Si estoy bien –dijo nervioso –bueno sigamos con la fiesta

-Espere, escuché que Zeng dijo que tenía algo para mí –dijo Tigresa

-No, claro que no –mintió Shifu –solo dijo que mañana tendrán una misión es todo

-Maestro lo escuchamos –dijo Grulla

-Zeng dijo que el orfanato envió algo, ¿podría dejar de mentirnos y dármelo? –dijo un poco molesta la felina

-No les estoy mintiendo, saben que ya es muy tarde iré a descansar y espero que no se queden mucho tiempo –dijo el panda rojo dándose la vuelta para irse

Al darse la vuelta Tigresa logró ver algo color oro que parecía ser una caja. Sabía que su maestro les estaba ocultando algo y que no le daría la caja, asía que Tigresa se acercó rápido a él, para de un movimiento rápido quitarle la caja.

-¡TIGRESA, DEVUÉLVEME ESO! –gritó algo asustado

Tigresa lo miró con algo de miedo. Nunca le había gritado de esa forma, sólo cuando era adolescente (me refiero al corto secrets of the scrolls) pero tenía que saber que era. Al bajar la mirada a sus manos pudo ver que era una pequeña caja de música o eso parecía, estaba hecha de oro toda la caja y en parte de arriba tenía un nombre gravado "Tigresa." ¿Acaso era algo que su familia le había dado antes de dejarla? ¿Eso significaba que tal vez si la querían? Pero… si de verdad la querían ¿Por qué la habían abandonado? se preguntaba la felina.

-¿Por qué quería esconderme esto? –preguntó Tigresa incrédula

-Bueno… pensé que sería lo mejor…

-¿Por qué sería malo darme algo que me dejó mi verdadera familia? –dijo interrumpiéndolo

-No me refiero a eso Tigresa, yo…

-¿Por qué no quería dármelo? ¿Está ocultándome algo maestro? –Dijo molesta -¿Tiene algo que decirme?

El panda rojo estaba completamente indeciso en decirle si debía decirle la verdad o seguir con la culpa guardándosela para protegerla. No tuvo más remedio, simplemente levanto la cabeza y dijo:

-No

Tigresa estaba sumamente molesta que su padre adoptivo y maestro no quisiera contarle lo que pasaba. Sabía que estaba ocultando algo sobre su pasado que ella no debía de saber, quería exigirle que le dijera lo que estaba ocultando pero estaba muy molesta como para hacerlo.

-Bien, si me disculpan voy a retirarme

-¿Pero no vas a terminarte tu pastel? –dijo Mantis

-Estuvimos haciéndolos toda la tarde –dijo Grulla

-No gracias chicos, ya no tengo hambre –dijo neutra –además, ya es tarde y debo llevar a Lei Lei a dormir

La pequeña panda no comprendía bien lo que pasaba, sólo se limitó a tomar la mano de Tigresa y seguirla hasta su habitación. Mientras, había un panda que estaba casi igual de confuso que la felina, tenía que hablar con ella, tenía que saber que pasaba. Él sabía que ella estaba muy confundida y con muchas preguntas. Necesitaba compañía. No esperó más y se fue para seguir a Tigresa y Lei Lei. No tardó nada en encontrarlas.

Para cuando llegó las vio caminar rumbo a la habitación de Lei Lei que estaba junto a la de Tigresa. La pequeña panda que ahora estaba siendo cargada por Tigresa abrió los ojos como plato cuando vio a Po acercarse ellas.

-¡Po! –gritó de alegría

Tigresa se giró de inmediato a hacia el panda viéndolo confundida

-¿Qué haces aquí Po? Pensé que te quedarías con los demás –preguntó la felina

-¿Puedes ayudarle a bebé con rayas arroparme? –preguntó la pequeña

-Por supuesto, pero sólo si bebé con rayas nos acompaña –dijo el panda con una sonrisa tierna

Tigresa estaba en ese momento enojada con todo el mundo, pero sabía que el panda no tenía la culpa de todo eso y no lo trataría mal sólo porque sí. Asintió con la cabeza indicándole que estaba deacuerdo, además si fuera por ella no se separaría por Lei Lei, no es que no confiara en Po, es tan sólo que cuando estaba cerca de la pequeña panda le producía cierta felicidad… al igual que con Po. Ambos maestros llevaron a la pequeña panda a su cuarto, Po no dejó que Tigresa lo hiciera. Ya estando bien tapada la pequeña, ambos se dispusieron a irse pero la voz de la pandita hiso que ambos se detuvieran

-¡Esperen! –dijo la pequeña

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Po atento

-¿Te sabes alguna canción de cuna bebé con rayas?

Po se quedó mirando a la felina esperando su respuesta. Para su suerte Tigresa se sabía una simple canción que siempre había permanecido en su cabeza desde que tenía memoria, la verdad no sabía si era para dormir la canción pero siempre que la cantaba le daba sueño.

-Bueno me sé una, pero no estoy segura si sea para dormir

-No importa tu sólo cántala

-Está bien, pero si quieres tú ya te puedes ir a dormir Po

-No gracias, me gustaría escucharte cantar –dijo con una sonrisa algo burlona

-Pero…

-¡Siiiiii! –dijo Lei Lei

Sabía bien que razonar con ambos pandas sería imposible, no quedándole otra que cantar en frente de Po. Se acercó a la cama para poder sentarse, aclaró un poco su garganta antes de empezar ya que estaba algo nerviosa. Respiró profundo, cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a cantar la melodía ** _(la canción se llama Flares –The script (cover) es de una chica con cabello rubio.)_**

 _Traducción:_

 _¿Has perdido lo que no volverá?_

 _¿Has amado pero nunca has aprendido?_

 _El fuego está apagado, pero sigue quemando_

 _Y a nadie le importa, no hay nadie aquí_

(Po empezaba a mirar con tristeza a Tigresa)

 _¿Te ha resultado difícil respirar?_

 _¿Has llorado tanto que apenas podías ver?_

 _Estás en la oscuridad, completamente solo_

 _Y a nadie le importa, no hay nadie aquí_

 _Pero, ¿has visto los destellos en el cielo?_

 _¿Estabas cegado por la luz?_

 _¿Has sentido el humo en tus ojos?_

 _¿Lo hiciste?, ¿lo hiciste?_

 _¿Has visto las chispas llenas de esperanza? No estás solo_

 _Porque hay alguien ahí fuera, enviando destellos_

 _¿Te has roto pero nunca te arreglaste?_

 _¿Te dolió tanto que pensaste que era el final?_

 _¿Has perdido el corazón, pero no sabes cuándo?_

 _Y a nadie le importa, no hay nadie aquí_

 _Pero, ¿has visto los destellos en el cielo?_

 _¿Estabas cegado por la luz?_

 _¿Has sentido el humo en tus ojos?_

 _¿Lo hiciste?, ¿lo hiciste?_

 _¿Has visto las chispas llenas de esperanza? No estás solo_

 _Porque hay alguien ahí fuera, enviando destellos_

 _Hay alguien ahí fuera, enviando destellos_

 _¿Has perdido lo que no volverá?_

 _¿Has amado pero nunca has aprendido?_

(Lei Lei empezaba a bostezar demasiado tanto que empezó acurrucarse más)

 _Pero, ¿has visto los destellos en el cielo?_

 _¿Estabas cegado por la luz?_

 _¿Has sentido el humo en tus ojos?_

 _¿Lo hiciste?, ¿lo hiciste?_

 _¿Has visto las chispas llenas de esperanza? No estás solo_

 _Porque hay alguien ahí fuera, enviando destellos_

En cuanto Tigresa dejó de cantar abrió los ojos para ver a la pequeña pandita que al parecer se había dormido con su canción, después de todo debía admitir que hasta a ella le empezaba a dar sueño. Se levantó de la cama para irse pero cuando volteó a la puerta vio a Po con la boca abierta, en sus ojos se podía ver por completo que estaba sumamente sorprendido.

-¡Wow! Eso… es… ¡BÁRBARO! –dijo algo fuerte para no despertar a Lei Lei

-¿Qué cosa?

-Pues… tu, no tenía idea de que cantabas –dijo maravillado –tienes una voz muy linda

-No es para exagerar Po –dijo algo sonrojada por el comentario del panda

-Claro que sí, la maestra más bárbara de toda china tiene una voz maravillosa

-Okay, basta es hora de ir a dormir –dijo retirándose a su cuarto

-Está bien, descansa –dijo para irse a dormir. Pero se detuvo al ver a la felina parada enfrente de la puerta – ¿pasa algo Tigresa?

-Bueno…

-Bueno… -dijo el panda tratando de animarla a decirle

-Es que… no sé qué hacer con esta caja

-¿Por qué lo dices? Es nada más una caja de música

-Bueno si, pero puede contener algo de mi pasado. Tal vez una foto de mi familia… o algo más, no lo sé

-¿Te gustaría que la abriéramos juntos? –dijo el panda

-¿Qué? –dijo algo apenada y sorprendida

-Bueno, si sucede algo malo estaré contigo –dijo con una tierna mirada

-No lo sé, Po…

-Vamos, confía en mí

-Este… -suspiró –está bien puedes ver

-¡BÁRBARO! –gritó

-¡Shhhhh!

-Lo siento –dijo en un tono más bajo –bárbaro

Entraron a la habitación de Tigresa en completo silencio. La cama estaba junto a la pared cerca de una ventana, junto a ella se encontraba un buró con un solo cajón donde había un pequeño árbol en una maseta. Del otro lado del cuarto había un armario un tanto pequeño. Po nunca había entrado a la habitación de Tigresa y no se le hacía raro que todo estuviera en completo orden, conociendo a la felina le era de lo más normal. Po se quedó en la puerta donde veía todo el cuarto de Tigresa. Ella de inmediato pasó a sentarse a su cama esperando a Po, pero al notar que sólo se quedó recargado en el marco de la puerta se dispuso a hablarle.

-Ven, siéntate –dijo indicándole con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Eh? Oh si claro… gracias –dijo reaccionando

Estaba tan nervioso que no midió su fuerza y al momento de sentarse en la cama la hundió, haciendo que Tigresa quedara casi arriba de él.

-Am… lo siento –dijo el panda avergonzado

\- Descuida Po, está bien. –Dijo la felina algo avergonzada también –mm… ¡ya se!

Se quitó rápido de encima de Po para dar pararse en la cama, dando un gran salto haciendo que Po quedara un poco parejo dejando de hundirla por completo.

-Listo –dijo satisfecha

Volvió a sentarse al lado de Po sujetando la pequeña caja de oro con su nombre grabado. Cuando Tigresa intentó abrirla no pudo hacerlo, la caja parecía imposible de abrir y a Tigresa empezaba a desesperarla.

-¿Qué diablos le sucede a esta caja que no se abre? –decía desesperada de no poder abrirla

\- Espera, dámela un segundo –dijo Po notando algo que tenía la caja.

Sabía que lo más seguro sería que tendría que necesitar una llave o algo por el estilo… y al parecer no se equivocó. Debajo de donde estaba grabado el nombre de la felina se encontraba un pequeño hoyo donde se suponía que debía de ir la llave.

-Mira, parece que necesita una llave para poder abrirla -dijo algo desanimado ya que Tigresa no podría ver lo que contenía, no por ahora –tal vez Shifu logró esconderla. Cuando esté dormido iremos a su cuarto a esculcar entres sus cosas tal vez esté ahí, o si no...

-No creo que haga falta eso Po –dijo la felina interrumpiéndolo

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno pues… creo que tengo lo que necesita

Tigresa acercó sus manos a su cuello rebelando que tenía puesto un collar de oro, con un esmeralda color aqua preciosa.

-Llevo esto desde que tengo memoria –explicó la felina –nunca en mi vida me lo he quitado, ni siquiera para pelear o entrenar. Es como mi amuleto de la suerte o eso creo

-Es lindo –dijo Po

-Gracias, creo que ahora se para que sirve en realidad

Se quitó el collar para poner la esmeralda en el pequeño hoyo que había en la caja. Al ponerlo tanto Po como ella se sorprendieron al ver lo que revelaba la caja. Al instante de encajar el collar en el lugar correcto la caja se abrió lentamente haciendo que un brillo dorado saliera de adentro.

-¿Alguna vez habías visto algo como esto? –preguntó la felina sorprendida

-No, ¿y tú? –dijo viéndola negar incrédula

De pronto de la luz dorada se empezó hacer unas figuras en ella, cambiando los colores por completo como un holograma dejando ver cada vez la figura de unos… unos… TIGRES.

-Esa… esa es… -tartamudeaba el panda tratando de decir una palabra

-… Mi familia –completó la felina

* * *

 **HOLA** **MIL DISCULPAS POR NO ACTUALIZAR EN UN TIEMPO. LOS QUE EN ALGÚN MOMENTO VIERON QUE PUBLIQUE EL "CAPITULO 4" BUENO FUE UN ERROR YA QUE ES MI PRIMERA VEZ ESCRIBIENDO EN FANFICTION Y APENAS ME ESTOY ADAPTANDO PERO ESPERO QUE SALGA BIEN. TRATARÉ DE SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE, TAL VEZ EN LAS VACACIONES PUEDA. NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS COMENTARIOS Y SI QUIEREN DENME SUGERENCIAS. LES MANDO UN FUERTE ABRAZO Y LES DESEO A TODO UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD. -Miley Wilde: fuera :) xD**

 **BYEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	5. Recuerdos del pasado y la llegada

**Recuerdos del pasado y la llegada**

En el holograma se podía ver la imagen de una familia de tigres. El más grande llevaba unos pantalones azul marino y una capa roja; tenía ojos cafés que se veían intimidantes, pero en ese momento se veía feliz abrazando a la tigresa junto a él que probablemente sea su esposa. Ella llevaba un kimono rojo con una flor de loto dorada, el kimono le llegaba hasta los pies; tenía ojos color ámbar preciosos y una muy linda sonrisa. Debajo de ellos se encontraban 3 pequeños Tigres abrazándose entre ellos. . El mayor parecía tener 13 o 14 años, llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros y un chaleco color verde militar; tenía unos ojos color verde aqua y un pequeño rasguño en la cara. El tigre a su lado parecía tener unos 10 u 11 años por lo mucho, llevaba unos pantalones color café claro y un chaleco color beige; tenía unos enormes ojos cafés como el tigre adulto, solo que los de él irradiaban felicidad e inocencia. El tigre sostenía en sus brazos a una pequeña tigresa muy inquieta que al parecer quería darle un gran abrazo al tigre que la cargaba. Llevaba puesto unos pantaloncitos negros, un chaleco amarillo con una flor de loto en el pecho, y una banda blanco con negro en la cintura y una flor blanca en su orejita. La familia de tigres se veía sumamente felices, compartían risas y tiernas miradas. Tigresa estaba asombrada con lo que estaba viendo, nunca pensó en como era su familia. Siempre creyó que tal vez tenían problemas económicos o que simplemente no fue deseada, pero ahora no había rastro de duda de que la amaban. Era tanta la emoción que sentía que dejó una solo lágrima salir de su ojo.

Po de inmediato notó eso y la miró con ternura.

-No puedo creerlo –dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa en su rostro y los ojos llorosos

Po no tenía idea de que decirle, esto era un poco más complicado que su pasado, sin embargo el la entendía. Sabía bien que estaba confundida y con muchas dudas acerca de su pasado pero con el tiempo todo saldría a la luz, aunque tenía en mente que Tigresa no sería paciente, no con esto.

-Después de tantos años, al fin se algo de mi fa… fa… familia –dice sin quitar la mirada del holograma

-¿Estás bien? –dijo Po

-Eso creo, son muchas cosas que asimilar –dijo confundida

-Descuida te entiendo, cuando me enteré de que era adoptado no sabía bien como asimilar las cosas –dice el panda –quería tener respuestas lo más antes posible

-Pero ¿enserio me querían? –Decía la felina –es que parece que de verdad me amaban pero… si es así ¿Por qué me abandonaron?

-No sé qué decirte, pero tal vez haya otras imágenes

-Puede que si

Tigresa quería ver si había otra imagen de ella y su familia pero no sabía qué hacer, volvió a ver la imagen y a ver al tigre que tenía un rasguño en la cara se le hiso familiar su rasguño. ¿Acaso se lo hiso ella? O ¿sabía que le había pasado? Sin darse cuenta se estaba acercando cada vez más al holograma. Po lo único que hacía era verla confundido por lo que hacía. La pupila de los ojos de la felina se empezaba hacer grande medida a que se iba acercando al holograma, Po empezaba a preocuparse por la actitud de la felina.

-¿Tigresa? –dijo preocupado

Ella no respondía, lo único que hiso fue levantar su mano lentamente hacia el holograma, parecía que quería tocar el rasguño del tigre.

-¿Tigresa? –dijo asustándose de que no respondiera

Lo siguiente todavía asustó más a Po. La mano se Tigresa atravesó el holograma, de pronto la mano de Tigresa se empezó a llenar de unas… ¿flores? Parecían flores blancas, rosas y un poco de musgo.

Mientras tanto, en la mente de la felina se veía como el holograma había cambiado de imagen. Ahora se veía a los 3 pequeños tigres jugando a las escondidas. El mayor era el que lo tenía que buscar,

-Tyson… ¿Dónde estás hermanito? –decía el tigre

-No estoy en el tronco del árbol –dijo la voz del tigre que parecía llamarse Tyson

El tigre mayor fue corriendo en dirección al agujero que había en el árbol, se asomó lo más deprisa que pudo para poder atrapar a su hermano pero al asomarse notó que no había nadie dentro del tronco.

-¡EMBOSCADA! –gritó Tyson en la rama del árbol

Antes de que el tigre reaccionara Tyson se lanzó arriba de su hermano derribándolo por completo.

-Creo que gané –dijo arriba de su hermano

-No te hagas ilusiones tramposo

-Lo que digas Percy

-Además nos falta encontrar a Tigresa –dijo Percy

-¡Demonios! –se quejó Tyson

-Tigresa… ¡Tigresa!

En cuanto Percy se dio vuelta, Tyson pudo ver a una pequeña felina colgada en la espalda de su hermano.

-Ahhhhh... –dijo Tyson apunto de gritar

Tigresa le hiso una señal con su dedito de que se guardara silencio, el negó con la cabeza pero su hermana puso una cara de cachorrito que no pudo ignorar.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué gritaste así? ¿La encontraste? – dijo esperanzado

-Ahhhhh… ¡ACHU! … Lo siento, tengo alergia

Percy lo ignoró y siguió buscando, cuando se dio vuelta para irse, Tigresa le dirigió una tierna sonrisa y para terminar le envió un beso lo cual le dio mucha ternura. En cuanto terminó, Tigresa sintió un empujón algo brusco lo cual la tiró de la cama, pero cuando reaccionó por completo se dio cuenta de que estaba arriba de Po. El, la estaba abrazando como si no quisiera que se golpeara o que se lastimara. La veía con preocupación ya que sus ojos aún estaban con la pupila enorme, pero después de unos segundos se empezó hacer normal dejando ver de nuevo sus ojos ámbar.

-¿Estás bien? –dijo un poco más tranquilo

-Sí, pero ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Dijo extrañada –solo estaba viendo a mis hermanos

-¿Hermanos? Tigresa tus pupilas se empezaron hacer enormes, te gritaba y no reaccionabas –dijo preocupado

-¿Qué? No te equivocas –dijo convencida -¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Estábamos viendo a mis hermanos y a mí

-Tal vez era algo que solo tú podías ver, porque eso que te digo es lo que yo vi

-Puede que tengas razón Po –dijo dándole la razón –bueno ya es tarde y es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir ahora

-De acuerdo, pero ¿Qué harás con lo tu brazo?

¿Qué mi brazo qué? Dijo en su mente. Al bajar la mirada, Tigresa vio que su brazo estaba lleno de musgo y flores rosas y blancas. Al verlo, se sobre saltó dejando a Po confundido. ¿Cómo diablos no lo había visto antes? Se preguntaba el panda. Aunque estuviera muy sorprendida, confundida y asombrada, Po veía la escena encantado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva eso en mi brazo? –dijo asombrada

-Bueno, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste viendo la otra escena de tú y tus hermanos?

-¿Todo ese tiempo? –dijo la felina preocupada

-Pero descuida lo arreglaremos –dijo tranquilizándola –mañana le diremos a Shifu lo que pasó y encontrará una manera de ayudarte. Ya verás que todo va a salir bien

-Eso espero –dijo Tigresa no tan convencida –pero no quiero llamar la atención con esta cosa en mi brazo –dijo señalando las flores

-Déjamelo a mí

Po tomó algo de musgo del brazo de Tigresa y empezó a quitarlo todo. Quitó las flores una por una hasta dejar su brazo como estaba antes. Po entendió algo en cuanto vio el musgo y las flores acercarse lentamente en dirección hacia Tigresa. Es como si tratara de protegerla, tal vez si le dejo una flor esté bien y esto… lo que quiera que sea entienda que no le pasará nada mientras tenga una solo flor pensó Po. Tomó una flor blanca que estaba junto a las demás y se la puso a Tigresa en la oreja derecha. Los esfuerzos de Po dieron frutos, al poner la flor en la oreja de la felina el musgo y las demás flores dejaron de moverse por completo.

-Po ¿Qué fue eso? –dijo confundida

-Te lo contaré mañana, por ahora necesitas descansar así que mejor me voy –dijo con confianza en sus palabras –y descuida puedes dormir tranquila con eso, no va a molestarte de hecho… creo que será todo lo contrario

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Sabes que hace esto?

-Bueno, no exactamente –dijo indeciso –pero mejor prefiero aclararlo con Shifu mañana

-De acuerdo, gracias Po

-¿Por qué?

-Por… no dejarme sola y ayudarme siempre sin importar lo que pase, y sobre todo por el gran día que me hiciste pasar

-Bueno para eso están los amigos

-Gracias, descansa Po –dijo con una sonrisa sincera

-Descansa tú también Tigresa –dijo para cerrar la puerta e irse

En cuanto cerró la puerta dio un suspiro de amor.

-Ahhhhh…. –dijo el panda enamorado, para luego irse con una sonrisa de bobo a dormir pensando en su amada Tigresa

A la mañana siguiente, como era costumbre de todos los días; al sonar el gong los furiosos salieron de sus habitaciones para saludar a su maestro.

-Buen día maestro -dijeron todos al unisonido

-Vamos chicos, ya les dije que me digan Po, me siento extraño escuchando a mis amigos llamándome maestro

-Lo siento Po –dice mono

-Lo sentimos Po –dicen Víbora y Grulla

-Disculpe maestro… ¡digo Po! –dice mantis

-Está bien –dijo Po –bueno ya hice el desayuno así que andando

-Esperen, ¿y Tigresa? –pregunta víbora

Todos se miraron entre si notando apenas que Tigresa no había salido de su habitación, lo cual no era normal en ella ya que solía siempre ser puntual. Mientras todos se preguntaban dónde estaba la felina, a Po le estaba dando un ataque de nervios de solo pensar que algo malo le hubiese pasado.

-Yo veré que pasa –dice algo nervioso –si quieren vayan a desayunar no vaya a ser que se les enfríe

-¿Estás seguro amigo? –dijo mono

-Descuiden, ustedes vayan –dice con una sonrisa

Como dijo Po, todos se fueron a desayunar. En cuanto se fueron, la sonrisa del panda cambió a un semblante preocupado por saber el estado de la felina, lentamente se acercó a la puerta para tocar con mucho cuidado para no despertar a la maestra.

-¿Tigresa? -dijo esperando la respuesta que no recibió -¿Tigresa, puedo pasar?

Al no escuchar respuesta alguna Po se decidió a entrar. Al abrir la puerta observó a la felina dormir tranquilamente dándole la espalda al panda, se acercó un poco hacia a ella para saber si se encontraba bien. Al acercase la vio dormir tranquilamente con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras llevaba una sonrisa cansada en sus labios, en sus manos pudo ver que sostenía aferradamente la caja que le dio el orfanato. Tal parecía que había estado viendo algunos otros recuerdos de su pasado y se había quedado dormida, a Po solo verla así le daba algo de ternura, de hecho era el único que podía ver a Tigresa con ternura. Se acercó un poco más a Tigresa, lentamente se acercó su mano hacia su hombro con la intención de despertarla pero al momento de rosar un poco con su hombro Tigresa empezó a moverse haciendo retroceder al panda por medio de nervios. Unos segundos después Tigresa volvió acomodarse como estaba para seguir durmiendo tranquilamente.

-Genial –susurró el panda

Estiró su brazo con algo de miedo en dirección al hombro de la felina nuevamente, quedándose a una distancia algo alejada de ella; al momento de tocar su hombro, Tigresa medio abrió los ojos dando una vuelta en su cama estando a punto de caer.

-Agh... –dijo la felina enfocando su vista -¿eh?

Al abrir por completo los ojos pudo ver que estaba casi callándose al suelo pero algo estaba sosteniéndola, al pasar su vista hacia donde sentía que algo le estaba sujetando abrió los ojos como plato y casi gritó del susto al ver EL MUSGO SON LAS FLORES SOSTENIÉNDOLA. Antes de que pudiera decir algo las cosas se pusieron todavía más extrañas. El musgo empezó a moverla con mucho cuidado de no tirarla para finalmente dejarla parada en el suelo, pero aun sujetándola de los brazos. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos mientras que Po tenía la boca completamente abierta de la pura impresión.

-Eso… fue… ¡BARBARO! –gritó Po

-De hecho fue demasiado extraño –dijo aun impresionada

-Si también eso

-¿Qué haces aquí Po? –dijo cambiando de tema

-Oh, bueno es que te quedaste dormida y vine a despertarte

-Espera… ¿me quedé dormida? –dijo impresionada

-Sí, lo hiciste estuviste viendo más recuerdos ¿no es así?

-Claro que no yo… -se detuvo al ver a Po mirándola con una cara que decía que lo sabía bien –está bien, si me quedé un rato viendo algunos recuerdos pero…

-No podías, dormir penando en eso –completó Po

-Agh –suspiró –si

-Descuida, está bien –dijo en un tono amable –yo también lo haría siendo tu

-Gracias Po –dijo con una sonrisa –oye Po, me preguntaba si… podría salir un rato. Me gustaría estar sola un rato ¿si no hay problema?

-Claro que no lo hay –dijo amable –tu vete tranquila

-Gracias… Po –dijo para hacer una reverencia y salir de su cuarto rumbo al bosque de bambú.

Mientras tanto, en una parte de las afueras del valle de la paz. Un ser extraño con una capucha negra corría muy velozmente por el bosque de bambú, dejando una ráfaga de polvo por donde pasaba. Se detuvo de un jalón al empezar a ver a lo lejos una montaña donde se encontraba reconstruido después de la PELEA CONTRA Kai el Palacio de Jade.

-Por fin –dijo el encapuchado –cuanto había extrañado mi bello hogar

HOLA CHICOS, AL FIN DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO HE ACTUALIZADO ESTE GRAN FIC QUE TANTO LES GUSTA. ESPERO QUE HALLA VALIDO LA PENA LA ESPERA QUE FUE BASTANTE LARGA DEBO ADMITIR... NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS QUE ME HACEN SENTIR SUPER BIEN, RECUERDEN QUE SI LES GUSTA NO OLVIDEN RECOMENDARLA Y PARA LOS QUE TENGAN WATTPAD PUEDEN PASARSE POR MI HISTORIA LLAMADA "El gran secreto" BUENO SIN MÁS QUE DECIR YO ME DESPIDO .- Miley Wilde

BYEEEEEEEEEEE !


	6. Un reencuentro de lo mas inusual

**Un reencuentro de lo más inusual**

Mientras que en el Palacio de Jade se la pasaban entrenando como un día cualquiera, cierta felina caminaba tranquilamente adentrándose en el bosque de bambú. Lo único en lo que estaba pensando era en todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior ¿Cómo era posible lo del musgo y las flores? ¿Por qué el maestro Shifu no quería que ella viere la caja? ¿Acaso sabría lo que contenía? Eran demasiadas dudas para Tigresa. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando la flor que tenía en la cabeza se la calló a causa del viento dejándola volar en el aire libremente lejos de la felina. Sin darse cuenta ella seguí caminando sin inmutarse de que su flor que al parecer la protegía había desaparecido, continuó así hasta llegar a una parte del bosque donde estaba libre de árboles de bambú y una vista de frente al valle de la paz; en otras palabras, era el lugar perfecto para entrenar, meditar o simplemente relajarse en paz.

-Ahh… -suspiró la felina –es bueno volver… no ha cambiado nada –dijo la felina acercándose a la orilla para ver más de cerca el paisaje que tenía enfrente suyo desde el acantilado

Se sentó un momento recargando su espalda en una piedra que estaba un poco más alejada de la orilla. De un momento a otro empezó a relajarse demasiado, tanto que empezaba a quedarse casi dormida; tenía los ojos cerrados pero aún seguía despierta. Estaba tan tranquila que ni se dio cuenta que alguien estaba viéndola desde otro extremo del bosque. Quería acercarse pero temía que no reaccionara muy bien la felina, así que siguió su camino tratando de ignorarla aunque no pudiera, pero de un momento a otro vio una figura pasar entre las sombras, no pudo ni siquiera ver de qué animal se trataba pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba sino que tenía otra idea en mente y no se escuchaba muy favorable.

-Tigresa –fue lo único que dijo antes de girarse e ir en busca de la sombra

Mientras tanto, Tigresa seguía relajándose recargada en la piedra disfrutando del cálido aire que se sentía desde ahí. Pero no por mucho, la felina empezó a sentir una sensación extraña haciéndola abrir los ojos; podía sentir que el movimiento provenía de abajo del risco lo cual hiso alarmar un poco a la felina. Se acercó con lentitud y un poco tambaleante a causa de estar algo adormilada, al posarse en la orilla no pudo ver mucho ya que tenía la vista un tanto borrosa haciéndola creer que no había nadie… o es lo que ella creía. Antes de que pudiera moverse un poco el suelo en donde se encontraba parada empezó a moverse hacia abajo haciendo creer a la felina que se trataba de un terremoto aunque no fuera así.

-¡Ahh! –grito la felina cayendo al suelo

Antes de que pudiera enderezarse, nuevamente el suelo se movió haciéndola caer al vacío. En ese momento ella creía que caería pero para su suerte había una especie de segundo risco (no sé cómo explicarlo pero si quieren, una forma más fácil de describirlo es como en la serie en el capítulo "reacción en cadena" cuando Po trata de que Tigresa no se caiga, solo que está estaba unida al risco que se caía) calló de cabeza golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza quedando aturdida por el golpe.

-Agh…. –se quejaba la felina -¿Qué… esta… pasando?

Trataba de no moverse demasiado pues sabía que estaba cerca de la orilla y que podría caer debido a la torpeza que le provocaba su vista borrosa, y para que fuera todavía peor para la felina, unas rocas de tierra y la misma en donde se había recargado Tigresa anteriormente se le vinieron abajo. Si no fuera porque la felina se dio cuenta y se cubrió la cabeza lo más rápido posible habría quedado inconsciente de tantos golpes en su cabeza pero no lo suficiente ya que la mayoría había golpeado sus piernas y demás partes de su cuerpo haciéndola quedar indefensa y sin poder moverse. Quería tan siquiera pararse pero por más que tratara le costaba bastante trabajo.

-Tengo que... levantarme –decía haciendo esfuerzos por conseguirlo

Se detuvo en seco al escuchar el crujir de unas raíces romperse, era más que obvio que cuando al fin lograra levantarse no le daría tiempo y caería al precipicio. Empezó a levantarse con la máxima delicadeza que pudo, unos segundos al fin logró ponerse de pie con algo de trabajo sujetándose de la pared con mucho cuidado de no caer. Pero no duró ni 10 segundos cuando el segundo risco se calló al vacío como si hubiera sido por arte de magia, la felina no pudo evitar soltar un chillido un tanto agudo y cerrando los ojos para finalmente esperar el impacto de la caída, pero por alguna extraña razón nunca llegó el dicho impacto que ella esperaba.

Al abrir sus ojos pudo ver que estaba colgando casi justo a la altura de donde estaba antes de que se rompiera el suelo donde se encontraba, no tenía idea de que o quien era lo que la sujetaba pero sin duda, le había salvado la vida. Alzó la mirada y se dio cuenta que era un brazo cubierto por una capucha negra el cual sostenía a la maestra del brazo, trató de enfocar su vista en el sujeto que la había salvado pero lo único que lograba divisar era una figura negra grande y algo robusta. Po, fue su primera opción. Aunque no estaba muy segura del todo, ya que no había lógica del porqué Po vestiría de esa forma. Sentía que ya había visto esa figura antes, pero ¿Dónde?

-¡Tranquila, voy a subirte! –dijo el extraño, su voz sonaba algo heroica y con cierto orgullo en ella

Definitivamente no sonaba como Po. El extraño empezó a subirla despacio y con sumo cuidado de que no se lastimara más, pero de un momento a otro la capucha que cubría el brazo de su salvador empezó a caerse revelando unas mancas que pertenecían a un leopardo. Pero al ver un zarpazo en aquella mano se dio cuenta de quién era.

 **Flashback de la batalla del puente de la esperanza en kung fu panda 1**

Tigresa trataba de patear a Tai Lung cuando este tomó su pierna zarandeándola para finalmente aventarla al vacío, pero la felina pudo reaccionar a tiempo encajando sus garras en la mano del leopardo.

-¡Agh! –gritó el leopardo de dolor

 **Fin del flashback**

-No puede ser –susurró Tigresa

La mano que la sostenía la seguía subiendo con algo de dificultad, dejando a la felina impactada por reconocer de inmediato aquel extraño. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, él la tomó de la cintura con ambos brazos levantándola con delicadeza porque sabía bien que estaba lastimada, y aunque ella no lo supiera él no quería lastimarla. Por último la acunó en sus brazos con la misma delicadeza, ella solo lo veía aun algo asombrada de la impresión de verlo vivo.

-¿Tai…Lung? –dijo la felina atónita

Él, simplemente se dedicó a asentir con delicadeza y darle una sonrisa algo ¿tierna? Eso sí era inusual. Lentamente levantó su mano para tocar son sumo cuidado el lugar donde se había golpeado en la cabeza Tigresa, al momento de tocar a la felina no pudo evitar quejarse del dolor que sentía.

-Si hubiera llegado antes, no estarías así –dijo el leopardo con tono amargo

-¿Qué? Eso significa que ¿sabías donde estaba? –Dijo incrédula -¿sabías que esto pasaría?

-No, pero supuse que estabas en peligro –dijo en un tono ¿amable?

-Pero ¿Cómo? –preguntó Tigresa

-Descuida te lo diré más tarde –dijo Tai Lung –primero debo llevarte al palacio, estés muy lastimada

-No. Estoy bien

Tai Lung tan solo rodó los ojos, _"siempre tan necia y con un orgullo enorme"_ pensó el leopardo. Sin pleno aviso, pasó un brazo por debajo de las rodillas de Tigresa y el otro por debajo de sus hombros, para luego alzarla y acunarla contra su pecho. La felina trató de zafarse del leopardo pero terminó rendida debido a estar demasiado débil como para apartarlo de ella.

-Bueno lo mejor será llevarte al Palacio de Jade –dijo Tai Lung –ahí estarás segura y podrás…

-¡¿Qué?! –Interrumpió la felina –no, no, eso es una mala idea

-No veo por qué no

-Bueno ¿dime que dirán todos en el Valle? –Reclamó Tigresa –Ver al leopardo que dañó gran parte de sus hogares, cargando a una maestra de kung fu lastimada ¿Qué te haría pensar a ti en su lugar?

-…. De acuerdo puede que tengas algo de razón, pero no puedo dejarte aquí –dijo el leopardo –aunque… ahora que lo recuerdo, se dé un atajo para llegar sin cruzar por el valle

-Excelente, espera… ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? -dijo con desconfianza –después de lo que le hiciste a mis compañeros, a la gente del valle, a Shifu, a…

-¿A ti? –Interrumpió, ella simplemente bajo la cabeza con algo de melancolía –escucha, sé que quieres respuestas y no te culpo, pero este no es el momento ni lugar para hablar de eso ¿comprendes?

Ella solo se limitó a asentir sin siquiera verlo a los ojos. Seguido de eso, Tai Lung caminó con paso apresurado al Palacio de Jade directo por su atajo. Minutos después, en el Palacio de Jade era un momento como cualquier otro. En el salón de entrenamiento ya hacían los demás furiosos y el guerrero dragón supervisando el entrenamiento ya como maestro oficial. Al principio tuvo problemas para poder enseñar, pero con ayuda del maestro Shifu y con el tiempo empezó a mejorar. Pero esta vez su atención no estaba completamente en el entrenamiento de sus amigos, sino en cierta felina que se había ido al bosque de bambú desde la mañana y no había vuelto desde entonces. Esto sin duda traía a cierto panda muy inquieto y nervioso por no saber nada de su amada desde hace tiempo. _"¿Y si le sucedió algo? No, es Tigresa ella sabe cuidarse sola seguro estará bien, pero… ¿entonces por qué no ha regresado?_ "se preguntaba Po mentalmente.

-¿Estás bien amigo? –dijo mono preocupado

Se sobresaltó al escuchar a su amigo que le hablaba que únicamente había dejado de entrenar para saber que traía tan mal a su amigo.

-¿Qué? No dada mono –dijo evadiéndolo –estoy bien solo pensaba

-¿En qué pensabas?

-En nada importante…

-O creo que la pregunta sería… ¿en quién pensabas? –dijo con una sonrisa coqueta

Al escuchar la pregunta de su amigo, Po no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso. Lo cual provocó que empezara a tartamudear cosas que ni él mismo lograba entender. Completamente rendido, Po bajó su cabeza y se decidió a decirle.

-Bueno estoy algo preocupado por tigresa ¿sí?

-¿Qué, acaso la extrañas?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! –Dijo ocultando mejor sus nervios –estoy preocupado porque se fue desde la mañana y no ha regresado, y temo que le haya pasado algo malo

-Po, estamos hablando de Tigresa, es la más fuerte de los cinco –dijo convencido –sabe cuidarse sola

-Bueno supongo que tienes razón Mono –dijo un poco más calmado

-Exacto Po, además ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? –Dice mono –que ¿Tai Lung apareciera, peleara con ella y la trajera herida hasta acá?

En ese momento ambos voltearon a la puerta al escuchar pasos provenientes de afuera subiendo los poco escalones para legar a la puerta. Estas al ser abiertas no pudieron hacerles dar un respingón a los presentes dentro del salón.

-Ta… Tai… ¿Lung? –titubeo Po

Tai Lung se encontraba parado enfrente de ellos con una cara algo ¿asustada? Ese entonces no era Tai Lung pensó Po. Su miedo fue inmediatamente remplazado por algo enojo o rabia. Pues el leopardo llevaba consigo cargando en sus brazos a Tigresa que se veía en muy mal estado, tenía moretones, el pelaje completamente despeinado y parecía estar inconsciente.

¿Tai Lung apareciera, peleara con ella y la trajera herida hasta acá?-Había dicho mono

Esa frase se repetía en el panda constantemente mientras se empezaba a imaginar en su mente lo que pudo haberle pasado a la felina, en ese momento sentía una gran ira hacia el leopardo. Por otro lado, Tai Lung solo esperaba que en algún momento los maestros se lanzaran en batalla contra él. Sinceramente se defendería como cualquiera pero al recordar que Tigresa se encontraba en sus brazos bastante herida le provocaba cierta sensación de seguir teniéndola en sus brazos, sin que le hicieran daño; además de que si llegaba a despertar y lo veía golpeando a sus compañeros, seguro que lo odiaría. Po se aventó contra él velozmente con intención de quitar a Tigresa de sus garras pero Tai fue rápido y logró esquivarlo sin causarle el menor rasguño.

-¡Panda espera! –gritó desesperado

-¡¿ESPERA?! ¡Acabas de atacarla! y ahora solo porque te sentiste culpable de haberle hecho eso, ¿la traes ante nosotros diciendo que vienes en son de paz?

-Okay, sé que esto se ve mal pero enserio que yo no lo hice

-No quiero escuchar más de tus mentiras –dijo Po avanzando hacia él de forma decidida –ahora quiero que la sueltes

-Pero…

-Hazlo –dijo intimidante

Por alguna extraña razón no deseaba pelear con aquel panda, lo más seguro era debido a que llevaba a su hermana en brazos herida y su amigo estaba asustado de que la hubiera lastimado, sin más que decir se limitó a suspirar y entregarle a Tigresa en brazos con mucho cuidado de no despertarla para evitar llamar su atención, Po de inmediato volteó a verla con gran preocupación. Tenía un par de moretones y estaba bastante sucia, pero logró calmarse un poco al verla moverse un poco; tanto que no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella acción que dio inconscientemente su amada.

-Tranquilo, ella está bien –dijo Tai Lung –solo algo herida

-… Y ¿Cómo puedo saber que me estás diciendo la verdad, y no la heriste tú de verdad?

-¿Acaso no confías en mí?

 _¡¿Es enserio?!_ Pensó Po. En cierto punto Po tenía mucha razón, después de todo lo ocurrido con el leopardo le costaba demasiado poder confiar en él.

-De acuerdo eres muy listo, pero es enserio panda

-¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?

-Porque yo… confío en él

Po no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al escuchar ese susurro. Estando en sus brazos, Tigresa logró recuperar fuerzas suficientes para decirlo lo más alto posible para que Po pudiera oírla. Ni ella misma tenía idea de porque diablos dijo eso ¿Por qué ella, que ni siquiera confía en el cartero que ha estado entregando cartas en el Palacio de Jade durante varios años atrás, confiaría en quien estuvo hace años apunto de matar a su padre adoptivo y destruir todo su hogar? Quizás era por la relación que tuvieron hace años, cuando era una niñita y el leopardo era su más grande compañía, y que a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, ella aún le tenía algo de afecto.

-…! ¿QUE?! –Gritó el panda atrayendo más la atención de los presentes -¿dime que es broma Tigresa?

-Po, él me salvó la vida

-¿Enserio? –dijo incrédulo. Miró de reojo a Tai Lung para mirarla nuevamente con su cara de sorprendido -¿Estás segura? –preguntó de nuevo, la felina no pudo evitar poner una de sus típicas caras serias e intimidante que ella solo sabía hacer para confirmarle que era real –bueno, yo sólo decía

-Agh, escucha Po. Si confías en mí, sabrás que lo que te estoy diciendo no es mentira y necesito que confíes en él,… por mí –dijo Tigresa a lo cual Po solo se limitó a suspirar derrotado y decir no muy fuerte "de acuerdo"

-Gracias amigo –dijo el leopardo

-Bueno, ahora solo nos queda un problema –dijo Grulla

-¿Cuál? –preguntó Mono

-Todos nosotros confiamos en él, pero el que seguro que no estará nada feliz será el Maestro Shifu

-…Ups –dijeron todos menos Tai Lung

Podría ser cierto que todos ellos confiaran tan siquiera un poco en el leopardo, pero alguien que sin duda nunca podría perdonarlo sería el Maestro Shifu. Si lograba ver a Tai Lung seguro que todo se pondría de cabeza.

-Oh vamos chicos, estamos hablando de Shifu –dijo Po quitando el ambiente tenso –cuando le contemos lo que le sucedió a Tigresa será razonable y lo entenderá

-Puede que tengas razón Po –dijo Víbora

-O puede que haga todo lo contrario –dijo Mantis

Nadie pudo responder ese comentario, porque podría ser cierto lo que decía el insecto… eso y una aparición nada esperada. Todos quedaron completamente en shock al ver a cierto maestro abrir las puertas de salón de entrenamientos, se veía relajado y algo confundido por ver los rostros de los demás. En otras palabras era obvio que aún no se daba cuenta de la presencia del leopardo.

-¿Por qué tienen esas ca...? –se interrumpió el mismo al lograr divisar al leopardo de las nieves parado a unos metros de él. Y no solo eso, también empezó a imaginar que había sucedido algo realmente malo al ver a su hija adoptiva en brazos de Po, se veía sumamente mal, lo cual solo no ponía mucho peor –Tu…. La…

-Shifu no es lo que crees… –trató de hablar Tai antes de ser interrumpido por el panda rojo

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste a venir aquí y a ver lastimado a la que una vez fue tu hermana?! –gritó furioso

-Yo…

-¡No quiero escucharte, ahora las pagarás!

El panda rojo se abalanzó velozmente hacia al leopardo al que consideraba antes su hijo. Justo en ese momento Tigresa volvía aclarar su vista para ver nada más a su padre adoptivo estar a punto de atacar a su hermano que le había salvado la vida más de una vez, con mucho esfuerzo logró reunir las fuerzas suficientes para gritar o más bien rugir lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado por todos.

-¡NO! –rugió con todas sus fuerzas Tigresa

Gracias a ese potente rugido suyo logró parar a Shifu que estaba a punto de darle una patada en la cara a Tai Lung mientras que él simplemente se limitaba a quedarse quieto para recibir el golpe, él sabía muy bien que se merecía eso y mucho más por todo lo que hizo en el pasado. Todos miraban sorprendidos a la felina que respiraba con mucha dificultad, Tai y Shifu se acercaron a ella para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y escuchar lo que al parecer ella quería decirles.

-No voy… a dejar… que lo lastimes –dijo con cansancio –me… salvo la vida hoy… y más de una vez… y lo sabe bien maestro

Shifu no podía articular palabra alguna, estaba completamente confundido que simplemente pudo decir un par de palabras.

-Debemos llevarte a que te curen esas heridas –dijo Shifu –ahí aclararemos todo –dijo dándose la vuelta para quedar viendo hacia donde estaban lo demás –ustedes también vengan, creo que es momento de contarles algo.

 **HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS, MIL DISCULPAS POR NO SUBIR EN 3 MESES NADA PERO TUVE MUCHOS PROYECTOS EN LA ESCUELA, EXÁMENES Y MI INSPIRACIÓN ESTABA MUERTA, DE HECHO ESTABA IGUAL DE DE PÉSIMA CON MI HISTORIA DE WATTPAD PERO EN FIN. NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS QUE ME ENCANTAN (AUNQUE SOLO SEAN 11) PERO ESO ES LO DE MENOS, SI LES GUSTÓ NO OLVIDEN RECOMENDARLA A SUS AMIGOS PARA QUE TAMBIÉN LA VEAN SI ES QUE LES ES DE SU AGRADA. Y PARA LOS QUE TENGAN WATTPAD PUEDEN BUSCAR MI HISTORIA QUE SE LLAMA "El gran secreto"**

 **YO ME DESPIDO Y ESPERO TENER TODO LO NECESARIO PARA PODER SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAP LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE .-Miley Wilde**

 **BYEEEEEE ;D**


	7. Una historia de hermanos

**Una historia de hermanos**

De camino a la enfermería nadie se atrevía a decir algo, el ambiente era bastante tenso. Po seguía llevando en sus brazos a Tigresa, Tai Lung se había ofrecido a llevarla pero él se rehusó. Mientras caminaban, Po no podía evitar quitarle la mirada al leopardo, de un momento a otro miró a Tigresa la cual permanecía inmóvil en sus brazos y con los ojos medio cerrados.

-No entiendo porque confías en él –Le susurró con desconfianza, a lo que Tigresa solo le dirigió una mirada soñolienta –hablo enserio, sabes todo lo que hizo y aun así ¿confías en él?

-Po… sé que se ve muy extraño pero es verdad

-Pero… ¿por qué? –Preguntó incrédulo

-Agh Po no me… no me siento muy fuerte para hablar –Dijo algo débil –solo espera a que lleguemos y Tai y yo se los contaremos

-¡¿Tai?! –Exclamó Po

-¡Lung! –Corrigió nerviosa y con vergüenza –dije Tai Lung… si

Po sabía que algo había pasado entre ese leopardo y ella como para que lo tratara así, siendo Tigresa, jamás dejaría que la tocaran y mucho menos Tai Lung, quería hacerle más preguntas pero como dijo ella, pronto tendría todas las respuestas. Pocos minutos después, llegaron a la enfermería donde podrían escuchar la historia todos los maestros y curar las heridas de la maestra; Po la dejó con mucho cuidado en la cama para evitar que le doliera a lo que la felina le respondió con una sonrisa y un gracias.

-Maestro, ¿podría decirnos que hacemos aquí? –Dijo Mono

Shifu se veía algo nervioso, parecía que no le apetecía para nada hablar sobre lo que pasó hace años, pero no tenía de otra. Después de todo "la verdad siempre terminará saliendo a la luz" fue lo que le dijo Oogway cuando le pidió no volver a hablar sobre lo que pasó, y ahora era el momento de hacerlo. Suspiró para calmar sus nervios para poder comenzar, pero le dolía tan siquiera recordarla, así que prefirió pasarle la carga a otro.

-Tigresa creo que sería mejor que tú iniciaras –Dijo Shifu

-Si maestro –Dijo, no le agradaba tampoco recordarla pero se atrevió a hacerlo – Verán, todo inició el día en el que llegué al palacio de Jade…

 **Flashback de la historia**

-Recuerdo que estaba emocionada de que al fin tendría un hogar, entré al salón de los héroes corriendo.

-¡Wow, pero que lugar tan grande! –Dijo emocionada la pequeña tigresa mientras recorría todo corriendo -¡me muero por conocer todo y a todos!

-¡Tigresa! –Grito desesperado el panda rojo deteniéndose cada 2 minutos para descansar

La pequeña felina reía y corría por todo el lugar emocionado y muy feliz; accidentalmente chocó con algo grande que la hizo caer hacia atrás. La pequeña se sobó la cabeza para mirar al ser con quien había chocado. Era una tortuga grande, mucho más grande que ella, la tortuga parecía mirarla algo risueño, aunque ella estuviera algo apenada por aquel choque entre ambos.

-¡Maestro Oogway! –Gritó Shifu mientras se acercaba a ellos corriendo

-Oh… lo siento señor –Dijo la pequeña algo apenada

-No hay cuidado pequeña –Respondió tranquilo Oogway mostrándole una sonrisa

-Maestro, mil perdones por molestarlo –Se disculpó Shifu nervioso

-Si fue un accidente –Continuó la pequeña

-"Los accidentes no existen" –Le dijo a la pequeña –si no, aun no nos hubiéramos conocido

-¡Cierto! –Dijo sintiéndose mejor –por cierto me llamo Tigresa

-Un gusto en conocerte Tigresa–Respondió amable el maestro

-Tigresa, él es el maestro Oogway –Le presentó Shifu

-¿Oogway? Wow, entonces ¿usted es una de las figuras de acción de Shifu? –Preguntó curiosa

Shifu no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar a la pequeña decir eso, tal parecía que la pequeña tenía un buen oído y alcanzó a escucharlo a la perfección.

-Tigresa ¿de qué estás hablando? –Disimuló Shifu –por supuesto que no

-Es cierto maestro, también dijo que tenía una de un tal maestro… Yao en su caja, y otra idéntica guardad en una caja –Afirmo la pequeña

Shifu no podía sentirse más avergonzado de lo que ya estaba, mientras que Oogway se limitaba a reír por lo bajo por la inocencia de Tigresa. La tortuga después de un momento decidió que ya era suficiente y se decidió a hablar primero.

-Tigresa, ¿serías tan amable de dejarnos solos un momento a Shifu y a mí? –Le pidió el maestro –sirve que de paso vas yendo a conocer todo pero con cuidado

-¡¿Enserio?! –Dijo emocionada –eso me encantaría ¡gracias!

Estaba tan emocionada que no evitó el poder darle a Oogway un abrazo en su pata a lo cual Shifu se cubrió la frente con su mano, mientras la tortuga disfrutaba el abrazo de la pequeña con una leve sonrisa. Luego de dar su abrazo, Tigresa salió corriendo alegre en busca de algo más que hubiera en su nuevo hogar. Recorría todo con una gran sonrisa, saludaba a todos los que se encontraban trabajando en el palacio, con solo ver a la pequeña felina pasar saludándolos y dándoles su más grande y hermosa sonrisa, nadie podía evitar sentir una gran alegría al ver a la pequeña. Tigresa se detuvo en seco al escuchar unos ruidos que prevenían de una casa, o es lo que ella pensaba; abrió la puerta sigilosamente con mucho cuidado de no ser descubierta o podría meterse en problemas. Al entrar vio muchas máquinas enormes, pero segundos después se le ocurrió que podría ser un salón de entrenamientos, todo era gigante y simplemente maravilloso a los ojos de la cachorra.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar un grito como de furia junto con otros ruidos, ella se acercó con pasos cuidadosos para no ser vista y lo que vieron sus pequeños ojos la dejó algo emocionada. Un leopardo mucho más grande que ella se encontraba golpeando el muñeco de madera con una fuerza impresionante, sus pies por si solos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al gran leopardo. Estaba tan maravillada que no pudo decir ni una sola palabra cuando estuvo a solo un metro de distancia de él, de un solo golpe el leopardo acabó con el muñeco de madera y se quedó mirando en dirección hacia este mientras respiraba algo agotado; y ahí fue el mejor momento de que la pequeña se atreviera a hablar.

-Hola –Dijo con la voz más dulce, que le salió accidentalmente aguda y tierna

Tai Lung miró despacio y con una cara confundida en dirección a la pequeña felina que lo miraba con una tierna sonrisa, al ver bien a la pequeña no pudo evitar darle una sonrisa amable.

-Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña? –Dijo el leopardo en un tono amable

-Me llamo Tigresa

-¿Tigresa? Es un lindo nombre Tigresa

-¡Gracias! Es la primera vez que me lo dicen –Dijo la pequeña, mientras el leopardo reía bajo por la ternura que enseñaba

-Y dime Tigresa, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –Preguntó el leopardo con una amable sonrisa

-Pues Shifu me trajo, el me adoptó –Dijo emocionada –y ahora viviré aquí

-¿Enserio, Shifu te adopto? –Preguntó Tai Lung

-Sí, es un lugar increíble –Dijo con entusiasmo –él se quedó platicando con el maestro Oogway y me dijo que podría ir a recorrer el lugar

-¿Y qué te parece pequeña?

-¡Es asombroso! Nunca pensé vivir en un lugar tan grande y hermoso. Todo me parece fantástico… solo espero tener hermanos

-¿Hermanos?

-Sí, siempre soñé con tener un hermano –Dijo soñadora –espero que si tenga y que le agrade

-Yo pienso que ya le agradas

-¿Enserio, pero cómo lo sabes? –Preguntó sorprendida

-Bueno porque yo seré tú hermano mayor

-¡¿Enserio?! –Dijo sorprendida

-Pues solo si te gustaría

-¡SI! –Gritó la pequeña lanzándose a los brazos del leopardo sumamente feliz

Tai Lung solo se dedicaba a abrazar a su nueva hermana algo entusiasmada. También él de pequeño se sentía solo y deseaba tener alguna compañía, con el tiempo lo había superado pero con la llegada de Tigresa ese sentimiento volvió a él; la pequeña le parecía una niña sumamente única, la perfecta hermana que tanto deseó. Decidió terminar antes de lo normal su entrenamiento para terminar de enseñarle el lugar a Tigresa, el último recorrido fue a las habitaciones, donde Tai Lung le dejaría escoger su cuarto.

-Y bueno, ¿Cuál te gustaría que fuera tu habitación?

-Espera, ¿puedo escogerla? –Pregunto sorprendida

-Por supuesto que sí –Le dijo sonriente el leopardo –hay exactamente 6 habitaciones para que escojas la que más te guste… ¿pasa algo malo?

-Es que… nunca había tenido una habitación -Dijo con algo de nostalgia –mi "habitación" era un lugar frío y pequeño, la puerta era de hierro, era tan pesada que me costaba mucho trabajo empujarla para poder salir de ahí

El leopardo estaba bastante asombrado sobre lo que contaba la pequeña. Toda su vida había vivido en el palacio lleno de bastantes comodidades y con libertad, no podía imaginarse a la pequeña felina en ese cuarto. Dejó ese asunto de lado para darle una tierna sonrisa a Tigresa.

-Bueno, ahora puedes escogerlo –Le dice de forma amable –pero yo te recomendaría el cuarto al fondo a la derecha

-¿Enserio, por qué? ¿Tiene algo de especial? –Pregunta curiosa

-Bueno, tiene de especial que está frente al mío –Le dice el leopardo –así si necesitas algo estaré frente a ti y no estaremos tan distanciados, ¿te parece?

-mmm… -Finge pensarlo la felina –yo creo que… ¡sí!

La pequeña instantáneamente abrazó la pierna del leopardo con un poco de su fuerza, mientras que por otro lado, Tai Lung disfrutaba del afecto de la felina. "Vaya, para haber vivido mucho tiempo en la soledad y el rechazo, parece una niña con un gran espíritu" pensó el leopardo. Al entrar a su cuarto, Tigresa quedó maravillada. Su habitación estaba justo como ahora, no había cambiado nada. Tai Lung bajo la mirada para encontrarse con una pequeña felina maravillada, unos segundos después dio un chillido de alegría y corrió por su cuarto, para finalmente aventarse a su cama. El leopardo no puedo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada ante la emoción de su nueva hermana.

-Veo que te gusta

-¡Esta lindo, me encanta! –Dijo saltando en su cama haciendo piruetas –me gusta este cuarto, ¡es fantástico!

Tigresa de inmediato fue corriendo en dirección al leopardo para saltar dándole un tierno pero brusco abrazo. Tai Lung nunca se había sentido tan feliz en su vida. Apenas hace una hora había conocido a su nueva hermana y ya la estaba adorando.

-Te quiero Tai –Dijo de repente la pequeña

Tai Lung volteó a ver a la pequeña que se acurrucaba en su pecho sintiendo su pelaje. Sonrió, en verdad estaba amándola.

-Yo también te quiero, mi pequeña Tigresa

…OOOoOOO…

Pasaron varios meses desde que la pequeña felina había ido a alegrar el Palacio de Jade, Tai Lung y ella se habían hecho sumamente unidos. Él le ayudaba a mejorar su técnica en el kung fu, pero la pequeña Tigresa al no lograr algún movimiento se entristecía y se ponía a llorar a lo cual Shifu la consolaba diciéndole que jugaran una rato damas chinas _(si como en la Guardería del Kung Fu)_ también de vez en cuando la pequeña tenía pesadillas sobre su vida en el orfanato, personas gritándole que era un monstruo y muchas más que asustaban a la cachorra; pero Tai Lung siempre la escuchaba y lo más que podía hacer era, ir a su cuarto a consolarla. Pero también el leopardo no la tenía fácil. Ese mismo día iría con Oogway para saber si él sería el Guerrero Dragón lo cual lo ponía bastante nervioso.

-¿Tai? –Pregunto la pequeña

-¿Si? –Dijo dando vueltas

-No importa lo que paso hoy, siempre serás mi hermano

 **Pausa de flashback**

-Wow –Dijeron Po y los furiosos

-Ya había olvidado cuando te dije eso –Le dijo Tigresa a Tai Lung

-Quizás no lo creas, pero… yo nunca lo olvidé –Dijo mirándola a los ojos con una mirada ¿tierna?

Silencio. Un silencio incómodo. Todos estaban impactados por la respuesta del leopardo que pensaron que jamás tendría ese tipo de sentimientos hacia alguien y menos si ese alguien fuera Tigresa. Al notar la tensión en la habitación, un insecto decidió romper con el hielo.

-Y… ¿Qué fue lo que paso después? –Pregunto Mantis curioso

-No creo que yo sea la indicada para relatar esa parte –Dijo Tigresa

-Creo que es mi turno, de contarles –Dijo sin dejar de ver a la felina

 **De vuelta al flashback**

-Ese mismo día fui al salón de los héroes, ese día Oogway me diría si de verdad sería el Guerrero Dragón. Pero todos ya saben lo que sucedió. Siempre tuve un gran problema con mi ira, a veces ni siquiera podía controlarla o simplemente aparecía en el momento menos esperado. A veces Tigresa era la única que podía hacerme entrar en razón. Pero ese día no pude controlarme, destruí gran parte del Valle de la Paz y subí a toda velocidad al Palacio de Jade. Estaba decidido a ir a reclamar lo que se me negó, pero en el caminó alcancé a escuchar ruidos que provenían del salón de entrenamientos. Entré sigilosamente cuidando de no ser visto, para darme cuenta que mi hermana se encontraba practicando. Me quedé un segundo a verla entrenar, el solo mirarla me había logrado calmar un poco, pero ya estaba decidido a lo que haría, solo que iba a hacer algo antes.

-Hola pequeña –Dijo Tai saliendo de su escondite

-Ah, hola Tai –Dijo algo cansada

-¿Cómo va esa técnica? –Dijo su hermano son una sonrisa

-Aún no logro hacerlo –Dijo sentándose en el suelo –Shifu dice que me saldrá cuando tenga que, pero quiero lograrlo para ya estar lista… no creo lograrlo

-Oh, vamos no te des por vencida –Dijo Tai sentándose junto a ella en el suelo –pronto lograrás hacerlo, ya lo verás

-Es que quiero ser igual que tú –Dijo la pequeña conmoviendo el corazón del leopardo –eres increíble en el kung fu y me encantaría ser tan fuerte como tu

Tai Lung se quedó conmovido, la pequeña con solo esas palabras hizo reflexionar al leopardo sobre lo que hizo y estaba a punto de hacer, pero ya estaba decidido a lo que haría, solo quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien su hermana.

-¿Sabes? Creo que ya es demasiado tarde –Dijo Tai –es mejor que te vayas a la cama

-Pero quiero seguir entrenando, no me iré hasta lograrlo –Dijo bostezando

-Ya estás muy cansada, ven te llevaré

-Bueno, está bien –Dijo alzando sus brazos para que así su hermano la cargara en sus brazos para llevarla a los dormitorios

Mientras llevaba a su pequeña hermana en sus brazos hacia sus habitaciones, Tai Lung pensaba en lo que estaba a punto de hacer ¿de verdad estaba dispuesto a eso? ¿Iba a de verdad reclamar algo que posiblemente no le pertenecía? Esas eran las unas de las dudas que rondaban en su cabeza, pero la que más se repetía sin para era "Tigresa." ¿Cómo podría vivir la pequeña sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer su hermano? Era de las personas a las que más admiraba, era él y Shifu a quienes les tenía el más grande respeto y admiración, y ahora iba a hacer algo que quizás dejara de pensar eso de él. Llegaron a los dormitorios, sin perder tiempo Tai Lung entró al cuarto de Tigresa y la recostó suavemente en su cama tapándola bien con las cobijas, éste estaba a punto de irse hasta que escuchó la aguda y adorable voz de su hermana.

-¿Tai? –Dijo la pequeña

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa nena? –Le preguntó dándosela vuelta hacia a ella sonriéndole

-¿Podrías contarme un cuento?

-¿Un… cuento? –Preguntó extrañado

-Sí, una vez en el orfanato escuché que a los niños, antes de dormir se les debe contar un cuento

-¿Y quieres que te cuente por eso uno? –Le dijo a lo que ella asintió –está bien

-Espero sea bueno

-Créeme, te gustará –le Dijo con una sonrisa

-Ja ja ja, ¡ya empieza! –Dijo divertida

-Está bien –Dijo Tai empezando –Había un vez, una hermosa niña tigre

-¡Esa soy yo! –Gritó entusiasmada

-¡Shhhhh! ¡Es una historia, se supone que no puedes hablar!

-Ja ja ja –Rio a causa de la cosquillas que le provocaba su hermano –Tai

-Está bien, pero no hables –Dijo fingiendo molestia –Era un niña con un gran espíritu, era valiente, leal, cariñosa, súper risueña y con un enorme corazón, pero tenía un pequeño problema, todos le tenían miedo por ser diferente a los demás. Un día, ella les demostró a todos de lo que era capaz, años después se convirtió una maestra del kung fu, la mejor de todas, y ella junto con su hermano protegían al valle entero, ellos eran el mejor dúo de combate de toda China, eran invencibles, y así fueron recordados eternamente, como los héroes más grandes de toda China. Fin.

-¡Wow! Pero, ¿qué hay del príncipe? –Pregunto la pequeña

-¿Él que? –Preguntó incrédulo –no, no hay príncipes en esta historia

-O ¿su amor verdadero?

-Pero ¿Por qué quieres eso?

-No lo sé, cuando sea grande quiero poder amar y ser amada –Respondió Tigresa

-Pero ya eres amada –Dijo Tai acercándose hacia ella –por ejemplo, yo te amo, hermanita –Dijo para luego dejarle un tierno beso en su frente –descansa Tigresa

-Descansa, Tai –Dijo la pequeña acurrucándose en su cama

Tai Lung estaba a punto de salir por la puerta olvidando por completo lo que iba a hacer antes de ver a Tigresa, pero en ese instante la pequeña tigre dijo unas últimas palabras antes de quedar por completo dormida, palabras las cuales dejaron en shock al leopardo.

-Te quiero Tai…mi Guerrero Dragón

El leopardo se giró rápido para darse cuenta que la pequeña ya estaba dormida profundamente. Esas últimas 3 palabras lo hicieron sentir gran furia, no hacia ella, sino a quienes le negaron lo que le pertenecía a él, o es lo que pensaba. No podía fallarle a Tigresa, él le hizo creer que sería el Guerrero Dragón, al igual que hizo Shifu con él. Volteó una última vez a ver a su hermana que dormía plácidamente en su cama bien acurrucada.

-Sin importar que pase, volveré por ti… hermana –Dijo para salir corriendo directo hacia el salón de los héroes

 **Fin del Flashback**

Todos estaban en completo silencio. Nadie se atrevía a decir algo después de esa historia, de tanto silencio incómodo, Tai Lung fue el que se decidió a hablar.

-Y bueno, creo que todos ya saben que sucedió después

-Pero si de verdad querías a Tigresa ¿por qué hiciste todo eso, sabiendo que ella jamás te perdonaría? –Preguntó Po

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Sí, venciste a los furiosos sabiendo que ella era parte de ellos y que podrías herirla –Dijo Po algo enfadado –si de verdad la quisieras…

-Espera, Tigresa ¿les contaste a todos lo que sucedió después de que aparecí frente a ustedes? –Dijo el leopardo

Tigresa estaba bastante nerviosa, no era común que ella estuviera de esa forma, pero al recordar lo sucesos que tuvo con su hermano hace ya varios años la hizo sentí indefensa. Nunca dijo nada sobre lo que pasó esa vez, ni siquiera a Shifu, y ahora tenía que pagar sus consecuencias.

-Tigresa… ¿por qué no se los dijiste? –Dijo confundido

-¿Decirnos qué? –Dijo Shifu sin entender

-¿Tampoco se lo dijiste a Shifu? –Dijo viendo a la felina la cual solo evitaba su mirada

-¿¡Qué querías que hiciera, eh!? –Dijo harta -¡Decirles que amenazaste con destruir a Shifu y luego llevarme contigo! ¿¡Eso era lo que querías!?

-¿¡QUE?! –Exclamaron todos

-¡Esperen! –Dijo Tai alzando sus brazos en son de paz –si van a golpearme por eso, déjenme explicarles lo que en verdad pasó…

 **Flashback del puente de la esperanza (lo que debió pasar en kung fu panda 1)**

-Shifu los entrenó bien –Dijo Tai Lung para luego paralizar a Mono con su ataque de nervios, a lo que los demás solo se sorprendieron –pero no lo suficiente

Tai Lung terminó paralizando a todos los furiosos, todos menos a Grulla el cual estaba confundido.

-Llévatelos al Palacio de Jade y dile a Shifu, que si los guerres más fuertes de China no pudieron detenerme ¿Qué le hace pensar que el tal Po lo hará? –Dijo amenazante

-S-sí, enseguida –Dijo Grulla tratando de cargar a sus amigos uno por uno

Tai Lung estaba por irse, pero se detuvo al ver a cierta felina paralizada en el suelo. Lo pensó muy rápido, pero estaba muy decidido "Todo por ella" pensó el leopardo. Sin previo aviso, tomó a Tigresa del suelo para luego cargarla en sus brazos.

-Me quedo con ella –Dijo acariciando la mejilla de la felina

-¿Qué?

-Ya me oíste –Exigió el leopardo –puedes llevarte a todos menos a ella

-¡No! ¡No volveré sin ella! –Reclamó Grulla -¡Me los llevaré a todos!

-Bien, bien… -Dijo pensando en que hacer –tu ganas pajarito, te la llevarás también, pero antes voy a hablar con ella

-No, será ahora o tendré que… -No pudo terminar a causa de ser paralizado por un leopardo bastante harto de sus reclamos

-Bueno, creo que ahora ya es seguro

Se acercó a un pilar de piedra que se hallaba detrás de él y recargó la espalda de Tigresa contra esta. La miró fijamente unos segundo, viendo cuanto había cambiado; la última vez que la había visto había sido la noche en la que trató de robar el rollo del dragón, y en una cartel anunciando a los nuevos 5 furiosos, aunque no sabía bien si era ella, había cambiado tanto que pensó que se trataba de una nueva alumna del palacio. Hizo unos cuantos movimientos hasta que Tigresa quedó des paralizada. Al despertar, la felina miró confundida a su alrededor y a su viejo hermano, trató de huir lejos de él, pero Tai reaccionó rápido y la detuvo sujetándola de ambos brazos u una sola mano. Tigresa decidida a separarse de él, trató de darle un rodillazo, fue en vano ya que el leopardo sujetó su pierna antes de que lo golpeara.

-Gusto en verte, Tigresa –Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa -¿Cuánto ha pasado, eh? Apenas te reconocí

-¡Basta! Déjame ir a mí y a mis amigos –Dijo intentando zafarse de su agarre

-¿Qué, acaso no estás feliz de verme?

-¿¡Debería de estarlo!? –Reclamó enojada -¿¡Después de lo que hiciste, crees que puedes escapar de prisión y volver como si nada!?

-Algo por el estilo –Dijo sonriendo de forma burlona

-¡Eres un imbécil! –Gritó fastidiada

-Sí, sí, si… escucha, la única razón por la cual estás viva al igual que tus amigos, es que eres mi hermana

-Yo no soy tu hermana –Dijo la felina –no lo soy y nunca lo fui, y si vas a hacerme algo pues mejor hazlo ahora

-Con gusto pequeña –Dijo de forma maliciosa –solo que lo haré con una condición… quiero que vengas conmigo

-¿Qué me vaya contigo? ¡Debes de estar loco! –Dijo alterada –Antes muerta que irme contigo

-Bueno, pero piénsalo –Dijo Tai –mi idea es ir al palacio a reclamar lo que me pertenece de una buena vez

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver? –Dijo preguntó algo curiosa

-Bueno, quizás habrá una pelea y si la hubiera… no creo que quisieras que Shifu saliera mal, ¿o sí?

-¿Qué? No, no –Se repitió incrédula –no puedes hacerlo, él… él es tu padre

-Lo fue, hasta que ese día –Dijo con furia –ahora el rollo y tú es lo único que me interesa. Así que, si no quieres que Shifu salga herido tendrás que hacer lo que te diga

-Agh, ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? –Dijo derrotada

-Cuando estén en el Valle de la Paz, quiero que vayas a tu habitación, me esperes ahí con tus cosas listas para irnos y que no salgas hasta que yo llegue, ¿entendido?

Tigresa estaba completamente asustada. Su hermano, su admiración de su niñez, aquel quien le demostró siempre cuanto la quería, estaba amenazándola con lastimar a su padre para que pudieran huir juntos. Al no recibir respuesta, comenzó a incrementar más fuerza en ella contra el pilar de piedra, lo cual hizo asustarla.

-Dime que si –Dijo malicioso

-Yo… a… s-si –Tartamudeo temerosa

-No, quiero que me digas "si, hermano" –Dijo con enfado

-…Yo…yo… yo…ah…

-¡Dímelo! –Gritó desesperado, ahora apretando sus muñecas

-S-si…estúpido… hermano –Dijo conteniendo las lágrimas

-Bien hecho hermosa –Dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa –ahora duerme un rato, te veré pronto

Tigresa no pudo reaccionar antes de que su hermano la noqueara tocándole un nervio, haciendo que ella cayera inconsciente en sus brazos. Tai Lung Solo podía admirarla, se veía tan en calma, pacífica, hasta podría decir que se veía tierna. La cargó en sus brazos, como cuando era una niña, solo que ahora había crecido y no era tan pequeña como antes. Sin soltarla, despertó a Grulla el cual estaba confundido, no pudo oír nada de la conversación que tuvo con su hermana, pero si se puso tenso al ver al leopardo cargando a su compañera.

-Bueno, supongo que ya hablaste con ella –Dijo Grulla –ahora, déjala

-Agh… bien –Dijo acostándola en el suelo para de que Grulla la tomara, lo cual no tardó en hacer éste, debido a su desconfianza contra el leopardo. De inmediato, tomó a los demás furiosos y alzó rumbo hacia el Palacio de Jade.

Mientras que Tai solo observó a su hermana que se alejaba en las nubes, al ya no ver rastro de ellos, continuó hacia su destino corriendo en 4 patas.

 **Pausa del Flashback**

-Alto, Grulla ¿por qué nunca dijiste nada? –Preguntó Mono curioso

-Bueno, no creí que fuera algo importante

-¿Qué no fuera algo importante? Por favor ¡Tai Lung quería llevársela, era muy importante! –Reclamó Po

-Está bien, admito que me equivoqué, lo reconozco y en verdad lo siento

-Grulla, no tienes que sentirte culpable –Dijo Shifu –no sabías lo que sucedía y no tienes la culpa

-Gracias maestro –Dijo Grulla haciendo una reverencia

-Ahora, Tigresa cuéntanos ¿Qué sucedió luego? –Dijo Shifu

-Agh, está bien

 **De vuelta al Flashback**

-Sabía que sería muy mala idea, pero ¿Qué más me quedaba? Había estado pensando en lo que me dijo, estaba pensando en que de verdad debía de hacerlo, pero luego me entro algo más a la cabeza. Soy una maestra del kung fu, la líder de los cinco furiosos, y no podía irme, no iba a rendirme. Decidí no hacer lo que me dijo, y afrontarme contra lo que me hiciera. Shifu en parte fue su padre y no creí que de verdad fuera a lastimarlo. Decidí mejor ayudar a los aldeanos a evacuar el valle, tal vez solo así haría lo correcto… Pero no todo salió de acuerdo a mi plan. Cuando ayudaba a unos conejos con su carreta, uno de los niños de ahí, saltó de la carreta y se fue corriendo por los arbustos.

-¡Hijo ven aquí, no es seguro! –Gritó su padre desesperado y preocupado

-Descuide, yo iré por él –Dijo Tigresa

-Muchas gracias maestra Tigresa –Dijo haciendo una reverencia, a lo que ella asintió

Tigresa se metió a los arbustos en busca del pequeño travieso. Al atravesarlo de dio cuenta que se trataba de una especie de sendero muy largo, a lo que decidió buscar al conejo más rápido, o podría haberse ido siguiendo el sendero. Tigresa se detuvo un momento mirando a su alrededor pensado en donde pudo irse.

-No pudo haber ido muy lejos –Se dijo a si misma -¿Dónde podrá estar?

-Buscabas… ¿esto? –Dijo una voz a su espalda

Al voltearse vio al mismo Tai Lung frente a ella sujetando al conejito con una de sus manos. El pequeño no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, ¿Cómo no culparlo? Estaba metido en un lío entre hermanos del cual no tenía idea de que se trataba y de cualquier forma lo metían en eso.

-Bájalo –Reclamó Tigresa calmada

-Y ¿por qué debería de hacerlo? –Dijo el leopardo

-Porque esto es entre tú y yo

-¿Qué pasa si no lo hago? –Dijo malicioso

-Vamos, podrás ser muchas cosas pero yo sé que a pesar de eso, no lo lastimarías ¿o sí? –Dijo triunfal al ver la expresión de su hermano –y si no tendré que detenerte

-Mmmm… bien, tu ganas –Dijo bajando al pequeño al suelo, éste al estar a salvó se dirigió corriendo hacia la maestra

-¿Estás bien? –Dijo Tigresa

-Sí, lo siento maestra –Dijo el pequeño afligido

-Ya no importa –Dijo calmada –será mejor que vayas con tus padres, deben de estar preocupados, si preguntan por mí diles que en un rato estaré por allá pero que continúen

-E-está bien –Dijo el pequeño nervioso

Tigresa se dio vuelta para ver que el conejito se fuera sin ningún problema, y así lo hizo perdiéndose en los arbustos. Antes de poder moverse, Tai Lung la derribó tirándola al suelo y sujetando sus muñecas con la intención de que no escapara.

-¿Qué creías, eh? ¿Qué no pensé que ibas a irte sin decirme? –Reclamó molesto, a lo que Tigresa no respondió y solo decidió a forcejar

-¡Contéstame! –Gritó histérico golpeando el suelo cerca de la cara de su hermana. Tigresa solo podía retener las ganas de llorar y dejó de forcejar, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan mal, se sentía amenazada, como la presa

-Agh… por favor ya basta –dijo entre sollozos la felina

En ese momento, Tai Lung se sintió como si una daga le atravesara el corazón. Frente a él estaba la persona más importante en su vida, su razón de hacer lo correcto… sólo que se equivocó, se equivocó de la peor manera posible; y ahora, estaba sufriendo por su culpa. No era el único, Tigresa también. Su hermano era el ser que más amaba ahora estaba haciéndole daño. No pudo resistir más y soltó unas lágrimas con un gran dolor y pánico. Tai no pudo resistir más ante lo que veía. Levantó a Tigresa del suelo rodeándola con sus brazos para evitar que escapara. Con su mano derecha, acarició la mejilla de Tigresa para calmarla un poco, y también aprovechó para secar esa lágrima que bajaba por la mejilla de la felina.

-Escucha, sé que crees que soy alguien malo, y no te culpo –dijo Tai –pero tengo miedo de que algo peor te pase por lo que estoy haciendo y creo… creo que es mejor que estés conmigo

Con sus brazos, acercó a la felina más hacia a él, para poder depositarle un tierno beso en la frente. Tigresa sólo trataba de no hacer más movimientos para evitar sacar el carácter explosivo de su hermano, lo cual la hacía temblar por completo. Comenzó a acercarla mucho más a su cuerpo, convirtiéndolo en un tierno abrazo, o al menos lo era para el leopardo. Tigresa estaba que temblaba de miedo y lo menos que sentía sobre el abrazo era cariño, sólo se dejó abrazar mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla. Con lentitud, Tai tocó uno de los nervios de la espalda Tigresa dejándola inconsciente, y haciendo que ésta callera sobre sus brazos. El leopardo de ojos dorados, subió a un gran árbol que había cerca de ellos con su hermana ya desmayada en sus hombros. Ya estando arriba, Tai la recargó en el tronco del árbol, enredándola entre algunas enredaderas que había en éste. Sin que nadie lo viera, comenzó a hacer los pasos del chií e, dirección a donde se encontraba su hermana, y como si de magia se tratara, las enredaderas comenzaron a crecer, atando con más fuerza a la felina que yacía inconsciente atada en estas.

-Sé que no es la mejor forma de mantenerte a salvo, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer –dijo Tai –no quiero llevarte, eso es algo que tengo que hacer solo. Pero descuida pequeña… sin importas que suceda hoy, te encontraré y volveremos a estás juntos… lo prometo

Dicho esto, Tai saltó del árbol, para después salir corriendo en dirección al Palacio de Jade, donde su destino ya estaba esperándolo.

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Y bueno, ya conocen lo demás de la historia –dijo el leopardo

-Espera ¿tú ya sabías manejar el chií? –preguntó Po incrédulo

-Una vez vi a Oogway practicarlo y le pedí que me enseñara –dijo Tai –pero no de una forma tan increíble como tu panda, o como Kai

-Alto ¿conociste a Kai? –pregunto Tigresa

-¿Si lo conocí? Fui uno de sus zombies de Jade

-Jadembies –susurraron Po y Mono

-Pero ¿por qué nunca te vimos cuando peleamos con los demás? –preguntó Grulla

-Porque él quería sacarme en un momento indicado –dijo Tai –tal vez para confundirlos o algo así

-Oh, eso tiene sentido –dijo Mantis

-Pero Tigresa ¿Cómo saliste de eso? –preguntó Po

-Cuando desperté, tardé un poco pero con una de mis garras comencé a cortar las enredaderas que me sujetaban –dijo la felina –y sólo salí como si nada y ayudé a unos conejos con su carreta

-Eso sí que no tiene sentido –dijo el insecto

-Pero algo que no entiendo para nada es ¿por qué estás aquí? –preguntó Víbora

-A mí tampoco me lo dijiste –dijo Tigresa

-La verdad tampoco estoy seguro por qué –dijo Tai –cuando desperté creí que estaría en el Reino de los Espíritus, pero desperté en las ruinas de una casa en la aldea de los pandas

-¿Qué? –exclamaron todos

-De hecho los vi a todos desde lejos –les contó –en una de mis patas, encontré esto

De su pantalón, Tai les mostró el pétalo rosado que tenía escrito el mensaje que al parecer Oogway le había dejado al leopardo.

-Es la letra y firma de Oogway –dijo Shifu

-Significa que ¿Oogway quiere darle otra oportunidad? –pregunto Po

-Al parecer si –dijo Tigresa con firmeza

-Escuchen, se bien que es lo que piensan de mí, y no los culpo –dijo el leopardo –pero deben de entender que he cambiado, estando muerto hablé con Oogway y otros maestros, y ellos me ayudaron a comprender mi error, me ayudaron a cambiar mis defectos. Créanme he cambiado

Todos se miraron entre ellos indecisos. No sabían bien si era buena confiar en el leopardo de ojos dorados, pero para ellos se veía muy honesto, quizás si había cambiado.

-Por sus expresiones debo de suponer que no están deacuerdo –dijo Tai

-No es eso sólo… -dijo Po

-Lo entiendo bien panda –dijo –sé que por lo que hice perdí mi honor y mi lugar en este palacio, y comprenderé bien si no me creen… será mejor que me retire

Tai decaído, dio la vuelta en dirección a la salida. Él sabía bien que lo que había hecho era imperdonable y que no se merecía el perdón de nadie, sin embargo, había alguien que tenía una esperanza de que él ya no era malo.

-¡Espera! –grito la felina

El leopardo dio vuelta, viendo a su hermana parada recargándose en la pared para evitar no perder el equilibrio. Con paso débil, Tigresa se acercó a él, queriendo verlo a los ojos. Pero de un momento a otro, ésta perdió fuerzas y se desplomó; Tai la sujetó antes de que tocara el piso, y la levantó de forma en la que pareciera un abrazo.

-No puedo creer que diga esto, pero… -dijo la felina con voz agotada –quiero que te quedes

-¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamaron todos

-¿Qué? –dijo Tai sorprendido –Tigresa, yo no tengo perdón de lo que hice

-Tal vez –dijo Tigresa –pero tienes mi confianza, y tengo fe en ti

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta ante las palabras de la felina. Viendo la frialdad que solía demostrar la felina ante todos, era demasiado sorprendente creer lo que habían escuchado.

-¡Oh Tigresa! –Dijo Tai, seguido de esto la alzó del piso, dándole un muy emotivo abrazo mientras daba vueltas y daba brinquitos en su lugar como un niño pequeño –no puedo creer que estés diciendo esto, yo…

-Alto, yo no dije que te perdonaba –dijo haciendo que el leopardo se detuviera de golpe, volteando a ver a la felina a los ojos confundido –dije que tenías mi confianza y que tenía fe en ti, mas no dije que estabas perdonado

-Es que yo creí que… -dijo con el ánimo bajo, bajándola al suelo con cuidado, pero sin soltarla

-Sé lo que creíste –lo interrumpió la felina –pero la verdad es que no se si en verdad deba de hacerlo. Me hiciste mucho daño en el pasado y… necesito tiempo para adaptarme

-Entiendo –dijo con ánimos un poco más altos –tranquila, te demostraré que he cambiado, que soy otro Tai Lung, te sorprenderás hermanita

Tigresa ante las palabras del leopardo, podría jurar que no se trataba de ese leopardo de ojos dorados, pero de forma increíble todo lo que veía era real.

-De hecho, comenzaré a demostrártelo ahora –dijo cargándola estilo princesa, se dirigió con ésta en brazos y la acomodó de forma suave en la camilla –voy a curarte… sólo un poco, o me quedaré sin mucha energía

El leopardo comenzó a mover los brazos haciendo los pasos de la maestría del chií, nadie entendía que haría ni siquiera Tigresa, la cual estaba algo preocupada. Seguido de terminar los pasos, dirigió ambas palmas en dirección a la felina, para que después como si de magia se tratara, salió una luz dorada, casi igual de brillante que el sol. Al salir la luz, ésta se dirigió hasta la felina, para luego posarse en su pecho e introducirse dentro de éste. Al momento, Tigresa sintió un gran alivio de bienestar, se sentía por completo curada; Tai le dio una sonrisa sincera, con unos ojos que reflejaban un total cariño.

-Espero te sientas mejor –dijo el leopardo

-Estoy… bien, supongo –dijo para luego intentar levantarse de la camilla

Al levantarse por completo, notó que ahora podía ponerse de pie con menor esfuerzo, al instante trató de caminar, pero al no tener por completo todas sus fuerzas se inclinó de dolor. Po al instante, la sujeto de los hombros cuidando que no volviera a caerse, haciendo que el ambiente se volviera algo tenso.

-Ten cuidado, aun no te recuperas por completo –dijo Po con una sonrisa

-Po tiene razón, Tigresa –dijo Shifu –Tai Lung te sanó un poco con su chií, pero no significa que estés por completo recuperada

-Perdóneme maestro –dijo Tigresa aún en brazos de Po

-Creo que sería mejor que te vayas a descansar amiga –dijo Víbora –así recuperarás por completo tus fuerzas

-Víbora tiene razón –convino Shifu –es lo mejor Tigresa, pero no irás sola alguien te acompañará

-Por supuesto Shifu –dijo Tai Lung –la llevaré con cuidado

-Ahh… creo que sería mejor si lo haces tú Po –dijo rencoroso

-Oh, está bien maestro –dijo Po entendiendo la indirecta de su maestro contra el leopardo

-Bueno… cuídala bien panda –dijo sujetando a Po del hombro, como suele hacer Tigresa

-Descuida lo haré –dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada

 **HOLA AMIGOS Y AMIGAS. SÉ QUE ME TARDÉ UN RATO EN ACTUALIZAR, ERO YA VOLVÍ CON UN NUEVO CAP, ÉL CUAL ESPERO QUE SI LES HAYA GUSTADO (PORQUE A MÍ ME ENCANTÓ ESCRIBIRLO XD) NO OLVIDEN QUE SI LES GUSTÓ AGRÉGUENLA PARA RECIBIR NOTIFICACIONES DE CUANDO ACTUALICE. SI LES GUSTÉ POR FAVOR LES PIDO QUE LA RECOMIENDEN A QUIENES QUIERAN O A OTRO FANS DE KFP O TIPO FANS. Y SI TIENEN WATTPAD, NO OLVIDEN BUSCARME COMO Pau Garcia o PauGarcia044, SI LES GUSTA EL MISTERIO LES RECOMIENDO MI HISTORIA DE AHÍ LLAMADA "El gran secreto" LOS QUIERO CHICOS.**

 **BYEEEEEEE**


End file.
